Pokémon: Journey of the Red-Eyed Chosen One
by YukiNonShita
Summary: Ash, a raven-haired boy, experienced a trauma event which caused him to act and become someone completely opposite of what he was before. Hellbent on taking revenge on Team Rocket, Ash trains himself to become one of the smartest Pokemon Trainer. Will he accomplish his goal and become the greatest Trainer? Legendaries!SmartAsh!AuraAsh!AshxHarem! [Will be rewriten!]
1. Beginning and Ash's Changes

**Author: Well hello readers! This is my first fan-fiction of Pokémon. There might be mistakes here and there but please bear with it since I'm still learning. I would appreciate if you would point out mistakes in the story. Without further ado, Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokémon (Though I own this fan-fiction story)**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 **"Telepathy/Pokémon Move"**

 **[Pokédex Entry]**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Beginning and Ash's Change**

* * *

 _Pallet Town_

It was a beautiful and sunny day in Pallet Town. It was a busy afternoon as many of the residents could be seen working on their garden, walking around the town or taking care of their Pokémon.

On a grassy field, a young, raven-haired boy with brown eyes at 5 years old was running around with some Pokémon, playing. He was such a happy child with a bright smile on his face as he played around with the Pokémon. The name of the boy was Ash Ketchum. Her mother, Delia Ketchum, was sitting on the picnic mat laid on the ground, as she watched her son play with the Pokémon. Little did they know, an unexpected situation will occur and would seriously change Ash in many ways than one.

They have stayed for quite some time in the park. Since the sun was almost setting, indicating that it was already 5:30 PM, she called out to Ash.

"Ash, let's go home now. I still have to cook dinner." Delia shouted as she collected all the things they have brought for the picnic.

"Okay mommy! I'm coming!" Ash said loudly as he walked towards Delia.

They walked away from the field as they headed towards the direction of their home. But as they walked towards the direction of their home, they noticed a tall man waiting on the road.

He was a teal-haired man with a height of 175cm wearing clothes as black as coal with a huge red R in the middle. He was currently holding a poke ball in his hands as he waited for the other party to arrive. As he saw Delia and Ash arriving, he quickly walked towards them. Delia saw him and was shaking in fear.

"Why look what we have here. It is truly nice to meet you again, Delia." The man said as he played around the poke ball in his hands.

"Why are you here, Archer!? You were supposed to be in jail!?" Delia exclaimed as she held Ash's hand tightly.

"Answering your question, let's just say I had a little help." The man, revealed as Archer, answered her question.

'Tch. That asshole actually helped you escaped.' Delia muttered under her breath.

"Now that we have finished, I believed that this is the end of the line, Delia. Now you can finally rest in peace." Archer laughed as he casually throws the Poke Ball in his hand, revealing the Dark Pokémon Houndoom.

The Dark Pokémon growled as it releases a **Flamethrower** towards the sky, intimidating Delia and Ash. Delia was shaking while Ash was trembling in fear, hiding behind Delia.

"Now Ash, I am going to tell you a few things regarding on what's going to happen now." Delia whispered as Ash looked towards her face, listening on what will her mother say.

"First, I want you to run away from here as fast as you can and call for police officers and tell them Team Rocket is back. Second, ones you go back home, go to my room and find a black box and open it. Remember you must not tell anyone regarding on what's inside the box or what the box is." Delia said as she secretly handed a key to Ash as he nodded his head in agreement.

Even though he was still a 5 year old, Ash was very smart and knew things a normal 5 year old didn't even know. But he was still confused on what his mother said to him from the part on running away.

"Why wouldn't you run away with me, mommy? And why would you give me this key?" Ash asked with a confused look on his face.

"Because I will hold him off from here to let you get away and the key is for opening the box. The things in the box are something important and should not be revealed." Delia said with a sad look on her face.

"And finally, you must always take care of yourself, okay? Remember to eat a lot, get a good night sleep, brush your teeth and be careful, okay Ash?" Delia asked her son with tears dripping from her face.

"Of course mommy I would do all that for you." Ash whimpered as tears started to roll from his eyes.

"Now, run away from here and don't come back not until you tell the police to come. I will always love you." Delia said as she cried, pushing Ash away from her.

Ash ran as fast as he can towards the Police Station near the Pokémon Center as he heard a loud shout from Archer, "Houndoom use **Flamethrower**!"

Houndoom breathed out flames that could cause a huge fire if it were released in the forest. The flames engulfed Delia as she screamed in pain. (She didn't have any Pokémon with her since she isn't a trainer) Ash was crying as he saw her mother screaming in pain as she was engulfed in flames. But he started running again, crying as he reached the Police Station and reported what happened.

* * *

 _30 minutes later_

The Police arrived with Ash at the place where Delia was confronting Archer, but what was left was a horrid sight that caused them to feel terrified. There they saw a body of a woman on the floor burnt in crisp. The owner of the body was none other than Delia, who recently died. Ash cried as he went towards Delia's body.

'Mom, I will get revenge for you. Team Rocket, especially you Archer, I would destroy you!' He swore to himself and was made his goal.

The Police went to collect her body which was sent to the hospital, while Ash stopped crying and went home. As he arrived home, he was greeted by the Regional Professor, Samuel Oak. When Professor Oak asked what happened, Ash cried again as he explained what happened today. Professor Oak was saddened by the news that Delia died. Of course he also cried and was comforting Ash who was sobbing on his shoulder.

After 5 minutes, Ash stopped crying and was fast asleep in the professor's shoulder. Professor Oak placed him on his bed as he went outside, walking towards his Lab.

'The boy is really crying a lot. It must have really damaged him since he saw his mother dying with his own eyes. I must take care of him until he can move on and take care of himself once he grows older.' Professor Oak said to himself with the thought of taking care of Ash like his own son.

* * *

 _Morning_

Ash woke up by the sound of a Pidgey chirping aloud on the rooftop. His eyes were red and bloodshot from crying. Remembering what happened yesterday, he was on the verge of crying again, but he held it in. He slowly walked downstairs only to see no one in the kitchen. It was awfully quiet in the house, making him remember of his mother cooking in the kitchen as he walks towards the table, making himself ready for breakfast. He felt a tear rolling from his left eye towards his cheek.

He went towards the table only to see a covered plate in the middle of the table with a note on top of it.

He reached out for the note and as he read it, he felt a small smile growing on his face.

 _"Ash, I have cooked you breakfast. Once you're done eating, come and see me in the Lab. –Professor Oak"_

He was happy that Professor Oak would do something like this for him since he just experienced a very bad thing at such a young age. He started eating his breakfast which was surprisingly good. After eating he remembered something his mother said to him after running to the Police Station.

He immediately went to his mother's room and searched for the black box. After spending some time, he managed to find it under her bed. He reached to his pocket for the key and inserted the key in the keyhole and opened it. What he saw inside completely shocked him.

Inside the box were 3 Poke Balls, one bracelet with a stone with a DNA design embedded in it, 3 of the same stones but is a bit larger than the other stone attached in different accessories and a letter.

He began reading the note that was in the box.

 _Dear Ash,_

If you are reading this, that means Delia has given you the key and told you about the box. What I'm telling you now is never to be revealed to anyone but you and you alone. Not even the professor. So first let me explain the reason why I am not with you and your mother is that I am currently doing something important and dangerous. A team called Team Rocket is also chasing me since I always intervene in their plans and ruin it. That's why I am not with you right now and currently hiding. Now for the box, what you see in there is 3 Poke Balls which contain 3 Pokémon which can help you in your journey. As for the other things, the bracelet with a stone with DNA design is called a Key Stone and the other 3 stones are called Mega Stones. These things can cause a phenomenon which certain Pokémon undergo if it is activated. It is called Mega Evolution, which makes certain Pokémon evolved further from their fully evolved state temporarily. As for how to activate it, you must have a deep bond with your Pokémon and have a lot of trust with each other. And of the Pokémon inside these poke balls can mega evolve with the corresponding mega stones in the box. It is fine for you to show the Pokémon but do not ever show the Mega Stones and the Key Stone .And Remember Ash do not abuse this power and must always love and take care of Pokémon with all your heart. I love you and be careful, my son.

Your father,  
Red Ketchum

Ash didn't know what to feel as he read the letter. He felt sad, angry and happy at the same time with the gift from his father who he hasn't met for 3 years. He brought the box to his room and hid it under his bed as he prepared himself to go to the Lab.

* * *

 _Outside the Lab_

Ash went inside the lab as he walked towards the professor who was currently busy doing something in his PC. He waited for the professor to finish his tasks as he looked around the Lab. 5 minutes later, the professor stretched his hands as he was finished with his work.

"Professor Oak." Ash said as he walked towards the professor.

"Oh hello, Ash Welcome to the Lab." Professor Oak spoke as he hugged the boy.

"So why did you want me to come, professor?" Ash asked as he stared at the professor.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for the loss and I would take care of you from now on." Professor Oak stated with a sad look on his face.

"It's okay professor and I would be in your care." Ash said with a small smile on his face.

After spending some time with the professor, Ash went home, thinking that he would want to see the 3 Pokémon left by his father. After arriving home, he went to his room and took the Poke Balls in the box and went in the back. Ash took a deep breath before releasing the Poke Balls from his hands. 3 lights bursts from the Poke Balls revealing 3 Pokémon.

The first Pokémon is a bipedal, canine-like Pokémon, with fur that is predominantly blue and black. It possesses a short, round spike on the back of each forepaw, in addition to a third on its chest. It has a long snout and ears. It possesses cream-colored fur on its torso, and blue fur on its thighs that resembles shorts. It has a medium length tail of the same blue color as well.

The second Pokémon is a bipedal, draconian Pokémon that is primarily dark blue in color. It has red on its underbelly from the lower jaw to the middle of the abdomen, including the undersides of its arms. A patch of gold comes to a point below the red on its belly, and a golden star shape adorns the tip of its snout.

The last Pokémon is a reptilian, bipedal Pokémon. Its neck is somewhat long, and it has two crests on its head. It has semicircular, yellow eyes with red rims. Its lower jaw and a belt-like band across its waist are also red. Along its back, it has two lines running down the middle and two rows of yellow nodules that are described as seeds. Its tail is shaped similar to that of a palm tree's branch. Both of its long arms have two sharp, elongated leaves and three claws.

Ash stood there in shock as he saw Pokémon that he didn't know and were huge. (Well, he is still a 5 year old.)

"Hello guys I am Ash Ketchum and I will be your trainer from now on. I promise that I would take care of you guys and would not treat you like some trainers would treat their Pokémon." Ash nervously said as the 3 Pokémon curiously looked towards Ash.

 **"Are you my master's son, Ash Ketchum?"** a deep-voice resounded in Ash's mind.

"Wait, you can talk?!" Ash exclaimed in shock as he looked towards Lucario.

 **"Well I can speak through aura but I cannot speak human language."** Lucario answered.

"That's so cool! Can you guys also do that?" Ash asked the other Pokémon but was answered with a shake of the head.

 **"Well are you the son of my master Red Ketchum, Ash?"** Lucario asked Ash again.

"Well I am a Ketchum, so yes I am." Ash answered while nodding his head.

 **"I see. So I take it that you are my new master?"** Lucario asked Ash as he waited for an answer.

"Well, you can say that but I prefer to be your friend. Same to you guys also. I am your friend and family." Ash said with a smile on his face.

The 3 Pokémon were shocked of what they heard from Ash. They knew that people would only treat Pokémon as tools, entertainment and slaves but they never see a person who treats Pokémon as family. Especially Sceptile who experienced a trauma event ever since it was a little Treeko. Garchomp also experienced the same situation that happened to Sceptile. They saw Ash in a new light as they opened themselves a bit more to Ash.

After spending a bit more time with them, Ash returned them in their poke balls and went back to the Lab. He saw the professor tending on the Pokémon in the ranch as Ash approach him.

"Professor Oak. May I ask you a favor?" Ash stated as he stared at the professor.

"What is it my boy?" Professor Oak asked with a questioning look in his face.

"If it's okay, can you teach me all about the things related to Pokémon? Like their behavior, what they eat, how to take care of them, how to train them and other things that can help me understand more about Pokémon? And maybe you could also teach me basic survival like cooking, sewing and others? I really wanted to learn this so that I can be independent and ready when I start my journey?" Ash said with determination in its eyes.

Professor Oak was shocked with the determination of the boy. He can feel that he really wanted to learn and experience all these things so that he can take care of himself and be ready on his journey.

"Well of course my boy. I would gladly teach you all the things that I know in Pokémon and would teach you everything needed to survive. Maybe I could appoint you as my apprentice in Pokémon Research. You could learn and help me along the way as you work under me." Professor Oak answered with a smile on his face.

"Thank you professor and I would be in your care." Ash said as he bows his head. Now that he was the professor's assistant, it will be certain that he will learn a lot of things regarding Pokémon and survival. Maybe he will also learn more about Mega Evolution since he was interested about Pokémon evolving further their final forms. His face contorted in a mad way as he thought about Team Rocket.

'Team Rocket… I'll make sure that nothing, not even dirt will be left from you when I get my revenge.' Ash thought with his eyes shining in red color. He shook his head as he went with the professor, starting his training to become his assistant.

* * *

 **(End Chapter)**

 **Some may think that he actually acted really mature for a 5 year old after the death of Delia, but Ash here is really intelligent and would learn and accept things easily. Well, see you in the next chapter.**


	2. Adventure Begins!

**Author: Hello again readers! This chapter is basically all about the things Ash has done within the 4 years. So there will be a time-skip where Ash is already 9 years old nearing his birthday but this is filled with explanations of all the things he has done. And it would not hurt to point out mistakes in the story and give reviews on what I will put in this story. Without further ado, Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokémon (Though I own this fan-fiction story)**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 **"Telepathy/Pokémon Move"**

 **[Pokédex Entry]**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Adventure Begins**

* * *

Ash awoke to the chirps of the wild Pidgey and glanced at the clock. It was 5:30 am. Ever since he awoken his powers, Aura Manipulation, he had instinctively woken up at the exact same time every morning.

There are some cases that a child would be gifted extraordinary powers upon birth, like Ash's Aura Manipulation. His power, Aura Manipulation, focuses on controlling and using aura as a weapon or enhancing his senses and strengthening his body. There are powers like Psychic, which focuses on enhancing the mind with knowledge, control inorganic and organic objects, invading one's mind and many others.

Though it may be awesome having these kinds of gifts, it has a downside to it. Some people will treat you like a monster, a freak, an outcast, abnormal and would always avoid you. Others would try to get you and force you to do things for their own benefit. There are two sides of a coin. One might be good, but the other is worse.

Ash would always train his body every day, throwing aura spheres at rocks, trees and boulders, and would push his body to the limits. Lucario, his teacher in aura, had taught him all the things he knew about Aura and how to control it. Ash was really a fast learner. Once he was taught, he would somehow get it perfectly within a few tries albeit weakly. Despite learning it immediately, it was relatively weak. Because of that, Ash would always repeat on doing the things he was taught until it became a lot stronger. They would also constantly spar against each other as well with Sceptile and Garchomp who have opened to him and became brothers.

Also within the years, Ash would read books all about Pokémon. Though once he reads a book, he would immediately memorize it and would start reading another book. His thirst for knowledge had exceeded even the Professor, who eagerly research for new information and learn from it. He would constantly help the professor with his work, being an assistant as he is, and would submit remarkable theories. Even Professor Oak was shocked with the work that Ash has given him. Because of that, the professor started treating Ash like his very own son and would always be with him in the Lab.

Ash had also learned survival skills and has taken care of the Pokémon in the Ranch where he would spend time with them, feed them and treat them like his own family. He would also make food for the Pokémon in the Ranch and would give food to the Pokémon in the wild. All of the Pokémon really liked Ash because of how he treats them. They would get excited as Ash would go inside the Ranch and be with him.

Gary had also become closer with him because of what happened 5 years ago. He would comfort Ash when he becomes sad and would always hang out when Ash had a break. Of course Ash was happy with Gary's change of attitude towards him. They would always bicker on who's the best before the incident and would avoid each other. But now they were like brothers in every way but blood and would have each other's backs.

Leaf would also hang out with Ash along with Gary since the day of that traumatic event. She was always dragging Ash on doing something fun like old times. He had no choice but to let her do that, but he was also happy that there are people who would be there for him in his worst.

 **"Master it's time for training."** A deep-voice suddenly rang on his head.

 **"Sorry about that Lucario. I was just thinking of some things, and don't call me Master."** Ash answered through telepathy.

 **"Come on Ash let us start our training."** Two deep but excited voices rang on his mind.

"Okay okay Garchomp, Sceptile. We will start right now."

Ash chuckled as he walked out of his home. He wore simple blue jeans of a lighter wash with his green and white sneakers. He wore a plain black t-shirt underneath his red light weight hoodie. He had also worn his father's green, fingerless trainer gloves. On his left arm was a bracelet with a colorful stone with a DNA design embedded on the bracelet. It was the Mega Bracelet which was gifted by his father. And finally on his neck was a necklace with 3 poke balls attached onto it. He had also attached the respective Mega Stones to the 3 Pokémon.

* * *

 _Somewhere in the Forest_

He began to walk towards his usual training spot, which was deep inside the forest where other people won't casually walk in. He took the Poke Balls hanging on his neck and tossed them, revealing 3 powerful final evolved Pokémon. They roared out, scaring some Pidgeys and Rattatas that were nearby.

 **"Let us commence our training, Master."** Lucario spoke as it stances itself in a fighting position. Soon after that, Garchomp and Sceptile also readied themselves for the spar.

 **"Of course, let us begin… RIGHT NOW!"** Ash stated as he charged towards the Pokémon as his body glowed bright red. He was currently using his aura to strengthen his body so that he can fight with Pokémon. If he weren't able to control his aura and was fighting with Pokémon, he would surely be seriously injured and might possibly die. Fortunately, he can use aura that can rival even the current strongest Aura Practitioner, Sir Riley, which was an Aura Guardian.

It was a 3 on 1 handicap spar where the 3 Pokémon would team up against Ash and try to beat him. This has happened many times through their training for years. They began their training by practicing their attacks, fighting each other, meditating and learning new moves together. It was very tiring for them at the same time most enjoyable thing they have done.

After 20 minutes, they finally stopped their actions and dropped down to the ground. They were extremely tired since they have used and repeated physical moves against each other. After resting for a while, they stood up again as they readied themselves.

 **"Now let us begin our training in 3… 2… 1… GO!"** Ash stated as they began fighting again.

* * *

 _1 Year Later_

Ash woke up at the same time as always, readied himself, and went outside of the house. Over the year, he had trained with his Pokémon, meditated at night, read a lot of books, took care of Pokémon in the Ranch and helped the professor with his research and etc. He had also managed to become an Aura Guardian 6 months ago and was visited by Sir Riley and was rewarded with mostly Aura Guardian items.

He was on his same get-up as last year but the clothes were slightly bigger than the ones he had last year. His raven, unruly hair covered his red eyes which somehow scares people if they were to stare. He walked towards the Lab as he noticed the giggles coming from girls from the town.

Though he just ignored it, he wasn't dense as he noticed the slight blushes on the girls' faces. Though he was still a 10 year old, he wasn't so stupid to ask them why they were blushing.

'What do they notice in me though? I'm just someone with natural looks and not handsome.' Ash thought as he continued to walk towards the direction of the Lab.

After some time, he arrived at the Lab. He opened the door and quickly went inside only to see the Professor lying down on the couch. He went towards the professor and nudged his back, trying to wake him up.

"Professor wake up right now. You need to get ready to give the starters today." Ash said as he continued to nudge the professor.

The professor slowly rises up and stretched his arms with a huge yawn coming from his mouth.

"Oh good morning, my boy. What brings you here?" He asked as he yawned again.

"I believe you have to give some new trainers the starters today." Ash answered as he showed him the time indicating it was already 7:20 am.

Professor Oak opened his eyes as he stood up and cleaned up the mess. Ash also helped out the professor in cleaning. After cleaning, the professor fixed himself up and readied the poke balls in the table. Ash smiled while looking on the professor who was preparing all the things needed to be given to the new trainers.

* * *

 _40 minutes later_

Gary and Leaf arrived at the Lab as they were excited on becoming trainers. Of course anybody would be excited on adventuring with their Pokémon. Capturing and battling with other trainers while learning along the way and to have fun. Ash joined them as the professor was standing behind the table where the Poke Balls were placed.

"Now that you three have turned ten years old, I believe that all of you will become Pokémon Trainers." Professor Oak said with a smile on his face.

"Now in this table, there are three Poke Balls. This Poke Ball contains a grass-type, the Seed Pokémon Bulbasaur." Professor Oak said as he picked up the left Poke Ball with a leaf sticker on it. He tossed it and there it revealed a small, quadruped Pokémon that has blue-green skin with darker green patches. It has red eyes with white pupils and pointed, ear-like structures on top of its head. Its snout is short and blunt, and it has a wide mouth. A pair of small, pointed teeth is visible in the upper jaw when its mouth is open. Each of its thick legs ends with three sharp claws. On its back is a green plant bulb, which is grown from a seed planted there at birth.

"And this Poke Ball contains a water-type, the Tiny Turtle Pokémon Squirtle." The professor stated as he picked up and tossed the middle Poke Ball with a water sticker on it. The Poke Ball opened and revealed a small bipedal Pokémon that resembles a light blue turtle. It has large brown eyes and a slightly hooked upper lip. Each of its hands and feet has three pointed digits. The end of its long tail curls inward. Its body is encased by a tough shell that forms and hardens after birth. This shell is brown on the top, pale yellow on the bottom, and has a thick white ridge between the two halves.

"And the third and final Poke Ball contains a fire-type, the Lizard Pokémon Charmander." Professor Oak said as he picked up the last Poke Ball with a fire sticker on it. He tossed it in the air and there it revealed a bipedal, reptilian Pokémon with a primarily orange body. Its underside from the chest down and soles are cream-colored. It has two small fangs visible in its upper jaw and two smaller fangs in its lower jaw. It has blue eyes. Its arms and legs are short with four fingers and three clawed toes. A fire burns at the tip of this Pokémon's slender tail.

"Now these are the 3 starters in the Kanto Region." Professor Oak finished with his arms spread wide, indicating the 3 starters in the table.

"Now I want you to pick one of them so that you can start on your journey." Professor Oak said as he waited for someone to pick.

"Ladies first, please." Ash gestured his hands towards the Pokémon.

"Why thank you, Ash." Leaf smiled as he walked near the table, standing in front of Bulbasaur.

"Hello Bulbasaur my name is Leaf and I hope we will get along." Leaf said as she gestured his hand towards Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur's eyes lit up and it cried happily as he let out a vine to shake her hand.

"Then I'm going to pick next." Gary stated as he walk towards Squirtle. Squirtle cooed as he rubbed his head against Gary's hand. Gary smiled as he picked up Squirtle.

Ash went in front of Charmander. Charmander looks up to his face only to get drawn to his fiery-red eyes. Ash went closer as he looked at the Charmander in its eyes.

"Hello Charmander my name is Ash. My goal is to become the very best. Do you want to come with me? I'll make you the strongest Charizard in the world. So what do you say?" He asked as he stretched out his hand towards Charmander. Charmander pondered for a moment before nodding its head aggressively and cried out with determination in its eyes.

Ash smiled as he picked up the Charmander and took the Poke Ball from the table, returning Charmander. Seeing that everything was done, Professor Oak grabbed two Pokédexes and five poke balls and handed it towards Leaf and Gary.

"Now that you have picked your starter, I will give the both of you these Pokédexes and five Poke Balls each. Now I wish you on your journey. Be careful out there and good luck." Professor Oak said as Leaf and Gary received it.

After saying their goodbyes, Leaf and Gary left the Lab with Ash and the professor all alone.

* * *

"Now Ash due to you being my assistant for 5 years, I would congratulate you in becoming a Pokémon Professor In-Training." Professor Oak said as he hugged Ash which he hugged back.

"Thank you, Professor." Ash smiled as he rubbed Charmander in its head in which it let out a small "Chaaar".

"Because of that I'm going to give you rewards of your hard work over the years." Professor Oak said as he picked up a red-colored odd looking watch and handed it towards Ash.

"Ash here's your Pokédex. But this isn't an ordinary Pokédex. The name of this device is called Multi-functional Pokédex or Mf-Dex for short. With a few modifications, I managed to merge a Pokédex and a Xtransceiver and created this. It makes you able to call, check on a Map and identify Pokémon from other regions. You can also watch the news on this so you can keep updated to what's happening around the region." Professor Oak said as Ash received the Mf-Dex and wore it in his right arm.

"For the second reward, I will allow you to carry 12 Pokémon with you but would still follow the 6 Pokémon if you are to battle. And of course 5 Poke Balls for you so you can catch more Pokémon, you can get more at the PokéMart. And finally, the Poke Balls will be sent right to the Lab if you were to reach the limit, so just contact me when you need to exchange any of them." Ash nodded at Professor Oak's statement as he took the Poke Balls from the professor's hands.

"All of that aside, I hope you will be careful and send me more of your theories and also send me your discoveries along the way. And good luck on your journey, my boy." Professor Oak said as he smiled towards Ash.

"I will, Professor. I will." Ash nodded as he reached towards the door when the professor suddenly shouted, making Ash jump in surprise.

"Something wrong, Professor?" Ash turned his head towards the professor and slightly tilted it.

"As a matter of fact, there is a slight problem." The professor growled from underneath his desk. "This rodent is eating the computer cables again! This has been going for 3 weeks! Do you think this isn't expensive, you troublemaker?!"

There was a slight growl from underneath the desk and then Professor Oak shouted. "Don't do dare, you litt- GAHHH!"

Ash sweat dropped as the Professor suddenly spasmed from an electric shock. The professor collapsed on the floor, twitching as sparks flickered on his body. A short, yellow rodent with two horizontal stripes on its back and lightning bolt tail leapt onto his back glaring at the professor, electricity sparking from its red cheeks.

Ash looked at the little creature curiously as he held up his Mf-Dex, pointing it at the Pokémon. It beeped a second later indicating it has scanned the Pokémon.

* * *

 **[Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon and the evolved form of Pichu. It can generate electric attacks from the electric pouches located in both of its cheeks. Pikachu's tail is sometimes struck by lightning as it raises it to check its surroundings.]**

* * *

He watched as Pikachu jumped up and down on the stunned professor and sent out a threatening look towards Ash. It was rare to see a Pikachu out of Viridian Forest where they would constantly hide from trainers, avoiding to be captured.

"Professor, would you mind if I were to capture Pikachu? It seems that he's been troubling you a lot." Ash asked and the professor gave him a stiff nod. Gaining approval from the professor, he tried to approach but he stopped as Pikachu readied himself and sparks appeared on its cheeks.

But Pikachu seemed to stop while Ash gave a confusing look. Pikachu felt a connection towards Ash as he stared to his eyes. Seeing this Ash walked towards Pikachu and crouched down in front of Pikachu as he stare on Pikachu's brown eyes.

"Hello Pikachu. My name is Ash. I know you are mad because you were just eating. But please do not do it again, okay?" Ash said as he tried to place his hand on Pikachu's head. Seeing on what he was going to do, Pikachu lets out sparks on its cheek, signaling that it does not want to be pet. But after staring at Ash's eyes again, it stopped sending out sparks on its cheek and retracts his defensive stance.

Ash then rubbed Pikachu's head as it accepted his hand and rubbed against it. After rubbing its head, he took out a Poke Ball and placed it in front of Pikachu.

"Pikachu, would you like to come with me on my journey to become the very best? I can make you the strongest if you were to come with me, so what do you say?" Ash asked as he looked at Pikachu, waiting for its response.

Pikachu pondered for a while after giving a nod with a loud "Pika!" as it picked up the Poke Ball and tapped it. It enveloped in red light before it went inside with an instant ping indicating the capture. Ash smiled as he picked up Pikachu's Poke Ball.

"Now your problem is solved, Professor." Ash chuckled as he helped the professor up and guided him to a chair.

"That, indeed, solved the problem. I have been troubled by that rodent for a while." Professor Oak sighed as he sat down on the chair while scratching his head.

"I believe I have to get going now, Professor. I will call you once I reach Viridian City." Ash said as he hugged the professor once again. He has been with him for 5 years and he's sure that he's going to miss the professor.

"Yes. You have to go now, my boy." Professor Oak smiled as he returned Ash's hug. Separating from the hug, Ash walked out of the Lab. Checking his green bag in case he forgot some things needed for the journey; he walked at the path leading towards Route 1.

'Get ready, world! Here comes Ash Ketchum, ready to storm the League! And better be careful of me, Team Rocket. Cause I'm going to wreck all of you off the face of the Earth!'

* * *

 **(End Chapter)**

 **Too many conversations!**

 **Sorry about that. Please point out any mistakes in this chapter hoped you liked it! See you in the next chapter.**


	3. Training Time and the Capture!

**Author: Well hello again readers! It has been a week since I've posted a chapter. So here you go! This chapter is where he will train his Pokémon. Especially his new ones including new captured Pokémon. It will be also revealed that he is the chosen one in this chapter and a little surprise for you guys, might not be a surprise if you know what will happen teehee *wink wink*. Pikachu here in this story doesn't hate poke balls and would stay in it. But he would also stay outside sometimes. And also a big thank you to 'Forever United Never We Fall' for allowing me to use your idea of 'Focused Lightning'. Be sure to read his Fan-fiction as well entitled "The Greatest There Was or Ever Will Be". Without further ado, Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokémon (Though I own this fan-fiction story)**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _'Pokémon Thoughts'_

 **"Telepathy/Pokémon Move"**

 **[Pokédex Entry]**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Training Time and the Capture!**

* * *

 _Route 1_

Ash was continuously walking through Route 1, hoping to reach Viridian City within this day. He could have just run towards Viridian City while using his aura to boost him up, but he didn't want to since he wanted to catch some Pokémon to build up his team. He wouldn't want to use Lucario, Sceptile and Garchomp since they're pretty strong and he wanted to experience training Pokémon while they are still weak and train them until they're strong. Unless it's necessary, he would use one of them to fight.

Ash glanced up at the sun. It was high in the sky and judging by the shadow of the tree, it was somewhere around 1:30 pm. He hasn't seen a lot of Pokémon ever since he left Pallet Town. There were Pidgeys and Spearows flying around and Ratatas crawling in the grass. But he wasn't really interested in catching them.

Sure he really likes Pokémon, but he wouldn't force a Pokémon who doesn't want to battle and capture them unwillingly. He wants a Pokémon with a lot of determination on getting stronger and become the best. His mind was interrupted by the sound of growling coming from his stomach.

'I think I should rest for now. I am a bit hungry, and they might be hungry as well.' he thought as he went underneath the tree's shade and sat there. He threw five Poke Balls in the air, revealing all of his Pokémon.

 **"Everyone, we'll stop here for lunch before we continue on travelling."** Ash informed his Poké could practically hear the growling sounds coming from his Pokémon when he mentioned food. 'As I thought, they are also hungry. The other two might have the same appetite as me, since I knew the other three had the same.' he sighed.

Then Ash noticed that he couldn't hear any telepathic words coming from Pikachu and Charmander. Of course he can understand Pokémon to a certain extent without using his aura, since he's been studying Pokémon for five years. But he needed telepathy to fully understand what they wanted to say. And there he realized that he hasn't made an aura bond with Pikachu and Charmander.

Aura Bond is one of the skills which an Aura Practitioner can use on a certain level in which he can locate their life force and communicate with his Pokémon even if they were far away or in their poke ball. Ash hurriedly used Aura Bond on Pikachu and Charmander as red aura materialized from his hands and touched their foreheads. At first they were confused at what Ash will do to them, but as his hands touched their foreheads, they relaxed by the warmth of his hands cloaked in red aura.

 **"Hey Ash what was that? That felt really good."** Pikachu said with a face filled with content.

 **"Oh that was aura. I used Aura Bond to you guys so that we can communicate better."** Ash answered while he took out some sandwiches and Pokéchows from his bag.

Realizing that Ash clearly understood him, he was shocked. And most importantly, he can use aura. **"Wait… you can use aura? And you can understand us?"**

"Well yes I can. Lucario here taught me how to control it, thus he is my teacher."

Ash answered as Lucario stuck out his chest, feeling proud.

The other two Pokémon were confused on who are these Pokémon that are with Ash. They growled at them which the other party was startled and was shivering in fear. Noticing this, Ash quickly stood up and tried to calm them down.

 **"Calm down guys! These two are Pikachu and Charmander, our new family members."** Ash quickly said as he covered the two small Pokémon. Realizing that they are the new Pokémon that Ash got, they immediately calmed down and apologized.

 **"Before we eat, let me first scan all of you guys to check your abilities and moves and find a proper training regime for you two."** Ash said as he looked at Pikachu and Charmander.

He pointed the Mf-Dex towards Lucario, Garchomp and Sceptile as he immediately scanned them. Then the Mf-Dex beeped and a robotic female voice coming from the Mf-Dex as it spoke.

* * *

 **[Lucario, the Aura Pokémon and the evolved form of Riolu. By catching the aura emanating from others, it can read their thoughts and movements.]**

 **[This Pokémon is Male and has the abilities Inner Focus, Steadfast and the hidden ability Justified. It knows the moves: Aura Sphere, Close Combat, Flash Cannon, Extreme Speed, Dragon Pulse, Power-up Punch, Mach Punch, Ice Punch, Thunder Punch, Fire Punch, Heal Pulse, Bone Rush, Reversal, Focus Punch, Shadow Claw, Double Team, Protect, Agility, Swords Dance, Earthquake. It possesses an Egg Move: Blaze Kick (Unlocked)]**

* * *

 **[Garchomp, the Mach Pokémon and the evolved form of Gabite. It is said that when one runs at high speed, its wings create blades of wind that can fell nearby trees.]**

 **[This Pokémon is Male and has the ability Sand Veil and the hidden ability Rough Skin. It knows the moves: Earthquake, Dragon Rush, Outrage, Draco Meteor, Hyper Beam, Extreme Speed, Giga Impact, Dragon Claw, Dragon Dance, Protect, Fire Blast, Brick Break, Shadow Claw, Iron Head, Dragonbreath, Stone Edge, Hone Claws, Swords Dance, Double Team, Agility. It possesses an Egg Move: Dragon Pulse (Unlocked)]**

* * *

 **[Sceptile, the Forest Pokémon and the evolved form of Grovyle. The leaves growing on Sceptile's body are very sharp edged. This Pokémon is very agile—it leaps all over the branches of trees and jumps on its foe from above or behind.]**

 **[This Pokémon is Male and has the ability Overgrow. It knows the moves: Extreme Speed, Leaf Storm, Leaf Blade, Dragonbreath, Night Slash, X-Scissor, Agility, Double Team, Solarbeam, Sunny Day, Giga Impact, Power-up Punch, Grass Knot, Aerial Ace, Earthquake, Protect, Focus Blast. It possesses an Egg Move: Dragon Claw (Unlocked)]**

* * *

Ash was surprised as he saw that Lucario has three abilities, while Garchomp had two. Though Sceptile only had an ordinary ability and no hidden ability, they had so many moves and pretty strong ones at that too. He whistled in awe as he started praising them for being strong. The three was pleased with the compliments that Ash gave them and roared their names as they feel proud. The other two called out their names and Ash chuckled at their impatience. He scanned Pikachu, following Charmander as the Mf-Dex beeped and spoke once more.

* * *

 **[Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon and the evolved form of Pichu. It can generate electric attacks from the electric pouches located in both of its cheeks. Pikachu's tail is sometimes struck by lightning as it raises it to check its surroundings.]**

 **[This Pokémon is Male and has the ability Static and the hidden ability Lightning Rod. It knows the moves: Thundershock, Thunderbolt, Electro Ball, Quick Attack, Tackle, Thunder Wave. It possesses the Egg Moves: Volt Tackle (Locked), Thunder Punch (Locked)]**

* * *

 **[Charmander, the Lizard Pokémon. The flame on its tail shows the strength of its life force. If it is weak, the flame also burns weakly.]**

 **[This Pokémon is Male and has the ability Blaze and the hidden ability Solar Power. It knows the moves: Ember, Scratch, Smokescreen, Growl. It possesses an Egg Move: Flare Blitz (Locked)]**

* * *

Ash was in a daze when he saw the information. They both have two abilities, in which it was rare. Though he understood the three having two or more abilities. But these two having two abilities each, he was excited to train them. He also praised and rubbed their heads and they cooed in joy. **"I'm really proud of you both but my training will be grueling and not easy as you train further. I will be pushing you to your limits and may seem be harsh or cold but this is my training. Even these three had a hard time when I trained them."** Ash said as he looked at the three while they nodded.

 **"Are you both prepared? I can guarantee as long as you took my training, you will become as strong as them or maybe become stronger."** The two Pokémon just stared at him with slight hesitation. Were they ready for that kind of training? Of course

"Now that everything has been settled, let's eat."

Ash said as he grabbed a sandwich and put it on his mouth. All of his Pokémon soon began to eat while they talk about becoming strong and the best.

* * *

 _30 minutes later_

After eating their food, they were ready to continue. Ash returned all of his Pokémon and proceeded down the path. Ash walked for a good hour or so, still can't find any good training spot. Knowing that he cannot find any good training spots here, he went to a direction of the rocky areas which he would also go for training if there were people going in the forest and started running while enforcing his body in aura.

After running for a while, he arrived at the rocky area. Ash sets up his tent and then he released his Pokémon. With a flash all five of his Pokémon materialized before him as they cried out their names with excitement.

 **"Now everyone, we are going to start our training now. Lucario, Sceptile and Garchomp, you three will just spar for now. I will have to train Pikachu and Charmander new moves and their specific training regime."** Ash instructed while the three nodded and went somewhere to spar. Then Ash explained to Pikachu and Charmander their training routine.

Pikachu would first work on his speed by running through the clear fields which extends miles as fast and for as long as he can. His base speed would increase as well as his endurance and stamina in which can unlock a move that only a Pokémon that could run/fly faster than a **Quick Attack** … which is **Extreme Speed**. And also that Pikachu must learn the move **Iron Tail** to counter some Ground and Rock-types.

As for Charmander, he wanted for it to increase its attack power by practicing **Ember** and **Scratch** on rocks and increase its power, hopefully for it to learn Flamethrower and **Metal Claw**. But **Metal Claw** will be hard to learn since it needs the claws to be steel-like just as Pikachu's **Iron Tail**.

Though **Iron Tail** would work on Rock-types, it would not be super effective against Ground-types. 'Is there any way to counter against Ground-types when I use Pikachu? Wait… as I have observed on a thunderstorm when lightning strikes the ground, there would be cracks. And when it strikes on a rock, the rock would explode. If natural lightning could shatter rocks and crater the ground, why couldn't Electric-type Pokémon do the same thing? If Pikachu was able to have this kind of lightning attack, it would be effective against Ground and Rock-types.'

Realizing this concept, Ash trained Pikachu to strengthen his Volt-Power by attacking boulders and crater the ground with Electric-type attacks until it breaks or explodes. But after several tries, nothing happens. Ash then explains to Pikachu a new method he had devised in using electric attacks. He used the concept of lightning by condensing and compacting his electricity before releasing it. Focusing all of his power and strength into solid mass with his lightning so when it hits a solid object like boulders and even the ground, it would shatter due to the massive force and power overpowering the resistance of the ground.

Noticing that it was a success, he called this new form of Electric-type power 'Focused Lightning'. And the possibilities are **limitless**. This new type of training that Pikachu and any other Electric-type Pokémon that Ash will obtain, can make them the most powerful Electric-types that can maybe overpower any other types including Pokémon that are immune to Electric-type attacks. But of course, no matter if it was a type Pikachu was strong or weak against, he had to go easy. Otherwise it would seriously injure his opponents. Pikachu understood and agreed, he wanted to be powerful but not hurt Pokémon.

Ash contemplated whether the new form of 'Type Overcoming' training would work on other types as well? Well… only time can tell.

But of course, not only would his Pokémon train till they pass out, but also Ash. By training his Aura, hoping to reach a higher level of Aura Mastery and become stronger and learn new abilities. And also to strengthen his body by carrying heavy objects such as rocks.

Needless to say, the next two weeks will be filled with growth and change…

* * *

 _Two Weeks Later_

After training for two weeks, Ash and his Pokémon got a lot stronger. Especially Pikachu where he had learned how to perfectly control the power of 'Focused Lightning' and avoiding troubles from injuring Pokémon seriously. And also Pikachu has learned the moves **Extreme Speed** , **Iron Tail** and surprisingly the move **Focus Punch**. Ash was happy with the progress that Pikachu have accomplished within two weeks.

Charmander had also achieved many things during the two-week training. He had learned the moves **Metal Claw** , **Flamethrower** , **Dragon Rage** and the move **Fire Blast** , which surprised Ash since Charmanders doesn't have a lot of Fire-Power but was happy with the discovery. Now that they have trained, they were all set to go to Viridian City.

* * *

Ash has been walking for an hour, only to find out that he had returned to the spot where he thought about training for a while and turned back to go to the rocky fields. Ash walked for a while. And a few minutes later, he spotted a river, in which he stopped for a while to take a rest. He held an Ultra Ball which is a gift from the professor with his right hand as he played with it for a bit, still a bit shocked of what it contains.

* * *

 _Flashback – One Week Ago_

Ash was currently meditating while his Pokémon were training on the field. But as soon as he opened his eyes, it started to pour. Ash stood up as he recalled all of his Pokémon back to their respective Poke Balls and quickly run towards his tent. But before he went inside his tent, a loud shrieking cry resounded around the area. And there, a huge bird resembling a phoenix and a peacock with yellow tail-feathers was falling from the sky with smoke trailing behind it.

Seeing what was going to happen, Ash enveloped his body with Aura as he sprinted towards the falling bird. As he arrived at the scene, the bird was lying on the ground as it struggled to stand up, only to fall down back to the ground. Realizing who the Pokémon was, Ash was shocked that his eyes would pop out. It was Ho-oh, a legendary Pokémon which haven't been seen for 150 years. And now it was in front of him, but was injured and in pain. He quickly snapped out of his shock as he went closer. He called out Lucario and asked him to help him heal Ho-oh. After agreeing, they started healing Ho-oh.

Ho-oh's injuries were deep, and would have taken days on recovering. But with the help of Ash and Lucario, Ho-oh was recovered from her injuries but still needed minor treatment. Ho-oh slowly woke up, surprised to see a human standing in front of it. But after realizing that she was healed, Ho-oh managed to calm down as she tried to speak to Ash. **"Child, I would like to thank you for helping me recover. I was being chased by some humans wearing black uniforms with a huge red R on their shirt."** a feminine voice rang out inside Ash's head. But hearing what Ho-oh said made Ash mad and was going to punch a tree when he gained control.

 **"No worries, Lady Ho-oh. I would always help a Pokémon in need. Legendary or not, I would help every Pokémon if they were in trouble."** Ash said as he tried to calm himself as he smiled. 'Team Rocket… so you're trying to catch Lady Ho-oh? Tough luck on running on me… If I were to see any member, I will crush them!'

Seeing this kind of reaction, Ho-oh was shocked. She had never seen a person who would act and say these kinds of things filled with determination. Normally, a normal person would freak out and get excited as they wanted to capture a legendary Pokémon. But this young boy in front of her was as calm as the turbulent sea after a storm.

 **"May I ask for the name of my savior? For I shall remember the good deeds you have done for me."** Ho-oh asked as she looked at Ash.

 **"Ash Ketchum"** Ash replied coolly.

 **"Ash Ketchum… Wait… Ash Ketchum? As in the Chosen One of Arceus?"** Ho-oh said in shock as she scanned him to check if he's really the chosen one. 'Chosen One? As in the Chosen One? I've read stories about the Chosen One who is destined for greatness and save the legendaries and the world from destruction… Who would have thought it would be me?'

 **"Who would have thought that the one who would save me will be the Chosen One? Oh Chosen One, I gave you my gratitude for saving me."** Ho-oh said with a bow.

 **"No need to thank me, Lady Ho-oh. I would gladly help any Pokémon in need."** Ash said as he tried to make her stop from bowing.

 **"Please just call me Ho-oh. No need to be formal against me. Now… on how I will thank you, I will grant you the opportunity of capturing me, Chosen One."** Ho-oh said after pondering for a while whether to join Ash.

 **"Wait… capture you? Are you sure about that, Ho-oh? Wouldn't I get in trouble if I were to do that?"** Ash panicked as he asked her with doubt on his mind.

 **"I have decided. But first… you will have to catch me like every trainer would do in capturing wild Pokémon."** Ho-oh declared while readying herself for battle.

 **"I see… Well get ready, Ho-oh. Cause I'm going to give you the best battle you'll ever have. Lucario, onto the battlefield."** Ash smirked as he called out Lucario, which he stood in front of Ash, ready to battle.

"Now Lucario let us start with an **Aura Sphere**." Ash called out as Lucario formed a sphere made of aura and released it towards Ho-oh. Seeing this, Ho-oh quickly casted a bluish-green barrier, which blocked out the **Aura Sphere**. 'Damn Ho-oh used **Protect**. But sooner or later, it will not work anymore.'

"Lucario… **Extreme Speed** to get close and use **Thunder Punch**." Ash commanded as Lucario disappeared from where he stood and appeared in front of Ho-oh with a lightning-cladded fist heading towards Ho-oh. Not being able to react, Ho-oh was hit and was send to the ground. Since she was already weakened from her injuries earlier as she was not completely healed, she was struggling on getting up. Seeing this opportunity, he took out an Ultra Ball and threw it softly towards Ho-oh. Ho-oh was sucked in the Ultra Ball as it shook once, twice, thrice… and a familiar sound was heard.

Ho-oh was captured. Seeing this, Ash quickly picked up the Ultra Ball and attached it on his necklace. Soon after that, he let out Ho-oh and healed her and let her join the training session.

* * *

 _End Flashback_

After remembering the event that has happened one week ago, he curled his fist in anger when Ho-oh mentioned Team Rocket. 'Team Rocket… Now that I'm a trainer, I will destroy your organization and end i-' He was interrupted with a sudden scream from nearby.

Looking around, he saw an orange-haired girl with emerald-green eyes screaming in fear as a Gyarados rose up from the water, screeching at the girl. Knowing what will happen next, he sends out Pikachu. "Pikachu, **Thunderbolt** on the Gyarados." Ash commanded as Pikachu built up energy as sparks appeared on his cheeks. After that, Pikachu sends out a lightning bolt towards Gyarados which it screamed in pain. Noticing that it had weakened, he took out a Poke Ball and tossed it towards Gyarados, which was sucked inside the Poke Ball. A few moments later, a familiar ding resounded in the area which guaranteed a successful capture. He placed the Poke Ball on his belt and went to the girl.

"Hey… are you okay?" Ash asked as he held out his hand, trying to help her get up. Noticing the handsome boy in front of her, she blushed as she took his hand. "Yes, I am fine. Thank you for saving me." She said after standing up.

"No problem. I'm going to go now." Ash said as he walked towards the path leading to Viridian City. He stopped when the girl shouted at him. "Wait!"

Ash turned around as he looked towards the orange-haired girl. "What is it?"

"Umm… May I know your name? Because maybe we will see each other again." The girl said with a hint of pink on her face.

"Ash Ketchum" He instantly replied.

"Ash Ketchum… I am Misty Waterflower. I hope we will meet again." Misty said with a smile on her face. He nodded and once again headed towards Viridian City. After walking for some time, he managed to arrive in the entrance of Viridian City. He will stop here for a while. Buy some supplies, register for the Pokémon League and heal his Pokémon on the Pokémon Center. As he walked towards the city, he was stopped by a certain someone.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

* * *

 **(End Chapter)**

 **CLIFFHANGER!**

 **So to make some things clear, I will list down some things that will concern about this story.**

 **1\. Ash will travel with anybody. Well maybe he will travel with Brock but it's still undecided.**

 **2\. He will not have any relationship with girls for now. Since he's still ten in this story, of course no relationships here for now. NO SHIPPINGS temporarily.**

 **3\. He will not catch all the Pokémon which he captured in the Anime. I will not always follow the anime, since this is my fan-fiction story. He will also not capture those he released in the anime.**

 **4\. I will be releasing chapters once or maybe twice in a week, mostly on Saturdays or Sundays (It depends). But for this chapter, I'll release it today. If I were to release longer than a week, please understand that I might be busy at that time mainly because of school. Yes, School. I am still in my Third Year of Junior High School (9th Grade) and there are projects, assignments, exams and etc. appearing here and there when the break is over. So please understand and wait if you enjoyed the story so far and I would do my best to make and post as fast as I can.**

 **5\. And lastly, a review filled with your praises or opinions will be nice and if I liked the idea, I would put it in the story. And of course my fellow readers, thank you for reading my fan-fiction story and would hope that you all will continue to read this story!**

 **See you next time!**


	4. Trouble at the Center!

**Author: Hello guys! Another week, another chapter! So here you go. To find out what will happen in this chapter, of course read the chapter. Don't be lazy now, my fellow readers. Classes started today and might have a hard time making a chapter, so please understand. Hope you guys had a good week. Without further ado, Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokémon (Though I own this fan-fiction story)**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _'Pokémon Thoughts'_

 **"Telepathy/Pokémon Move"**

 _ **"Aura Voice"**_

 **[Pokédex Entry]**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Trouble at the Center!**

* * *

 _Viridian City_

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

A feminine voice rang out filled with authority, making Ash stopped from walking.

"State your name and your origin. Otherwise I'll bring you with me to the Police Station." the woman said as she got closer to Ash. He turned around only to see a green-haired woman wearing a police uniform.

"Jenny. It's me, Ash." was all Ash had to say. He had known Jenny for quite some time.

"Oh Ash it's you! It's good to see you! You have grown a lot since I met you." She said while smiling at him. It was like a reunion between siblings after not seeing for a long time.

"It's nice to see you too, Jenny. I believe I can go now since I still have to rest from travelling from Pallet Town."

"Sure you can go now but… I should give you a lift to the Pokémon Center." Jenny said while pointing on the passage car of her motorcycle.

"I would gladly take upon your offer." Ash said as he made his way towards the passage car, as he sat on it.

"Now hold on, Ash. Because I'm going to speed up!" Jenny said as she turned on her motorcycle.

"Full speed ahead!" She shouted as they took off towards the Pokémon Center.

* * *

 _Viridian City, Pokémon Center_

"We're here!" She said as she turned off her motorcycle. Ash gets up from his seat as he said his thanks to Jenny and went inside the Pokémon Center.

He silently made his way to the front desk where Nurse Joy and her Chansey were sitting. They noticed his approach and Chansey squealed her name happily before rushing up to him and giving him a strong hug, Nurse Joy following a little bit more calmly but still with a bounce in her step.

Working with the professor involved meeting Nurse Joys from all over Kanto and even some from Johto when they visited the lab. Ash had known this Joy more than the others and like with Jenny, had a special kind of relationship; with her filling a big sister in his life.

Chansey was actually abandoned as a Happiny near Pallet Town, and she had somehow found herself attacked by some wild Rattata near the garbage cans outside the lab. Ash had heard the scuffle and saved her before serious injuries could occur. He nursed her backed to health and after meeting Nurse Joy and evolving; Chansey decided that she wanted to help other Pokémon too despite her experience.

So the both of them were extremely happy to see him again. Ash waited for the happy squeals and hugs to end before removing the Ultra Ball and three Poke Balls from his necklace and three Poke Balls from his belt. He pushed the poke balls towards Nurse Joy and looked into her eyes as he said, "Can you please check on them?"

Nurse Joy nodded as she took out a tray, placing the poke balls on the tray, and left towards the healing room with Chansey. With Nurse Joy and Chansey out of his sight, he waited for them in the waiting room.

Nurse Joy, along with Chansey carrying a tray, returned not five minutes later. Chansey returned all of his Pokémon as Ash thanked them for healing his Pokémon.

"All of your Pokémon are in perfect health. You really had taken care of them properly." Joy said with a smile.

"Of course! When it comes to Pokémon, I would of course help them in any way." Ash said while puffing his chest. "I would also like to register for the Pokémon League and would like to stay here for the night."

"I already register you Ash after treating your Pokémon. And here is your key to your room." Joy said as she held out a key to Ash.

"Thank you for doing all of those things… big sis." Ash said while blushing.

"Oh it's no problem if it's for you… little brother." Joy giggled seeing Ash's reaction. After talking for a while, Ash left the waiting room and went to his room. He turned on his Mf-Dex and contacted Oak. After a couple of rings, the professor picked up.

"Why hello, my boy. It has been two weeks and you haven't called me a single time. Did something happen?" Oak said with a questioning look. He was worried since Ash hasn't called for two weeks, thinking that he got into an accident.

Seeing the professor's worried look, he let out a small smile and he explained what happened. "I just happened to train my Pokémon for two weeks while travelling towards Viridian City, which I arrived today. I forgot to call you since I was focusing on training my Pokémon."

'I can't just tell him that I saw and captured the legendary Pokémon, Ho-oh, which was supposed to have disappeared for 150 years. Luckily I modified my Mf-Dex on having an option whether to send the information of the scanned or captured Pokémon. Otherwise it would be troublesome to explain and I'm sure he would like to examine Ho-oh and might brag it to the other professors.' Ash thought while sighing as he shivered on what the professor will do once he will find out about Ho-oh as one of his Pokémon.

"Oh I see… Well I'm glad that you are alright and reached Viridian City without problems. By the way, did you happen to catch a Pokémon while travelling?" Oak asked with a curious look.

Realizing why the professor did ask such a question to him, he asked. "Did you and Gary have a bet?"

Knowing that Ash realized what was going on, he reluctantly answered. "Yes… that boy bet that you couldn't catch a single Pokémon before you arrive at Viridian City. And I really didn't want to lose. So did you catch any Pokémon?"

"Can't you just check it on your computer? If I had captured one, it would show there." Ash asked with a confused look.

"Well you see… I still didn't get the computer which the wires were bitten off thanks to that rodent fixed since the ones I delivered still didn't arrived. So I had to ask you right now." Oak sighed as he thought about what happened that time.

"Well you're lucky, Professor. I captured a Gyarados on the way here." Ash said with a calm smile.

"Oh I see you caught a Gyara- wait WHAT!? A GYARADOS!?" Oak shouted with a shocked expression on his face.

Ash sweat-dropped at the professor's reaction. That's to be expected when a trainer which just started weeks ago managed to capture a high-leveled Gyarados. But Ash isn't an ordinary trainer. Despite knowing that, he still put on a shocked expression.

"Well Professor, it is getting late and I haven't rest yet. I will call you again once I arrived at Pewter City." Ash said as he yawned.

"Okay Ash I still have some work to do. You should rest now." Oak said as he ended the call. Ash turned off his Mf-Dex as he laid on his bed, closing his eyes and escaped to his dream paradise.

* * *

 _Morning_

Ash woke up as he stretched his body. He dressed himself up after getting ready and head out of his room.

'I should be ready to leave now. I just need to get a few things before going to Viridian Forest.' He thought as he walked towards the entrance when suddenly the lights went off. Soon after that, the entrance suddenly exploded. He became wary of what will happen next.

"If you ask us this or that…"

"The pity of the world is what responds!"

"To prevent the destruction of the world!"

"To protect the peace of the world!"

"To stand by the evils of truth and love!"

"The lovely, charming villains!"

"Cassidy!"

"Butch!"

"The pair from Team Rocket soars to the galaxy!"

"A white hole, a white tomorrow awaits us!"

Silence fills the atmosphere as they finished speaking. There were two people standing at the broken entrance. One is a man with green hair in black uniform with a huge red R. The other was a woman with golden hair and the same uniform but in one-piece style. Some had faces filled with shock and fear as they recognize the huge red R in their uniform. Others were hiding. But only one person had his face filled with anger.

"TEAM ROCKET!" Ash shouted as his body was slowly coated in faint red aura which can be seen if one carefully inspects Ash and his eyes shined blood red, filled with rage. His shout produced a shockwave blowing away dust in which the other party covered their face.

Noticing the boy in front of them, they were scared as they saw his expression like the God of Death but nonetheless grab a hold of their Poke Ball, throwing them. One materialized to a hyena with gray fur and two pointed teeth sticking out. The other materialized to a canine with black fur and rib-like ridges on its back. Ash recognized this Pokémon because this is the pre-evolved form of the Pokémon which killed his mother. He even got angrier as he saw the Houndour.

 _ **"Team Rocket! I really am glad that you'd show yourselves to me. It's really hard for me to find your bases. Once I'll find them though, I will obliterate everything that is related to Team Rocket and capture every single one of you! Now Sceptile, onto the battlefield!"**_ Ash said as he tossed out a customized green Poke Ball from his necklace.

After materializing, it let out a loud screech which can make one's ears bleed if they were nearby. He sent out a cold, domineering look at them as he commanded Sceptile. "Sceptile, you know what to do."

Understanding what Ash meant, he disappeared from his spot and reappeared in front of the two Pokémon with his fists glowing with power and attacked. The other party got hit and was sent to the wall, cracks remained as they slide down to the floor with their eyes swirling.

Seeing this, Cassidy and Butch were terrified and were ready to leave after returning their Pokémon but as the turn around, they froze as they saw who was in front of them. It was Ash, eyes shining red as he stare at the eyes of the two. It was like meeting the God of Death, ready to send them down.

 _ **"If both of you will try to resist, then don't blame me for not being merciful."**_ Ash reminded them as he took out a rope. They knew what would happened if they were to resist and fight back, so they just reluctantly agreed and allowed him to be tied up. Soon after tying them up, a familiar siren rang out accompanying a familiar motorcycle speeding towards the Pokémon Center.

Jenny soon got out of the motorcycle and headed towards Ash along with the two Rocket members. After some explaining of what had happen, Jenny thanked Ash as she took the two Rocket members with her. Ash went to the PokéMart, buying all the things he needed which consists of Poke Balls, Potions and etc.

And soon after that, he asked Joy to check on his Pokémon for the last time before heading towards Viridian Forest. Now that his Pokémon were ready and so was he, he began to go to Viridian Forest and hope to catch new Pokémon.

* * *

 **(End Chapter)**

 **Such a short chapter!**

 **Sorry for such a short chapter… There are reasons why this is such a short chapter.**

 **Reasons:**

 **1\. I currently have a school project which is about making a trailer about the novel "Noli Me Tángere" which was made by Jose Rizal (you can search it up if you don't know) and it is suppose to be 10 minutes long. Been so busy making it and go home late that I can't write much.**

 **2\. Always tired that I would fall asleep without knowing. Don't have the energy to write/type.**

 **So that's it… Maybe I'll write a long chapter next time or maybe a double chapter… So look forward to it.**

 **See you next time!**


	5. More Pokémon, Training, Pewter City!

**Author: Hello again, fellow readers! Sorry for the short chapter last week! To find out what will happen here, read it! Thank you guys for reading and liking my story, I appreciate it. Anyway you can read and review things like pointing out mistakes, giving suggestions or whatever you want to put. I enjoy reading reviews. Without further ado, Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokémon (Though I own this fan-fiction story)**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _'Pokémon Thoughts'_

 **"Telepathy/Pokémon Move"**

 _ **"Aura Voice"**_

 **[Pokédex Entry]**

* * *

 **Ash's Pokémon Team – 7 out of 12 slots filled:**

 **Lucario – Male – Ability: Inner Focus, Steadfast & Justified**

 **Garchomp – Male – Ability: Sand Veil & Rough Skin**

 **Sceptile – Male – Ability: Overgrow**

 **Charmander – Male – Ability: Blaze & Solar Power**

 **Pikachu – Male – Ability: Static & Lightning Rod**

 **Ho-oh – Female – Ability: Pressure & Regenerator**

 **Gyarados – Male – Ability: Intimidate & Moxie**

 **(Check my profile to know their moves, a really long list)**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: More Pokémon, Training, Pewter City!**

* * *

 _Viridian Forest_

Ash soon arrived at Viridian Forest. It was filled with a lot of trees which had covered the sky, leaving rays of sunlight piercing to the ground. He scanned the area for Pokémon that he might like and ask them to join him. After exploring for a while, he decided to rest and eats lunch with his Pokémon. He tossed out all of his Pokémon, materializing all seven Pokémon.

After preparing some food, Ash introduced Ho-oh and Gyarados to the others. Ho-oh let out a friendly cry as she greeted them while Gyarados let out a roar. But after Gyarados roared, the others did not fear Gyarados and growled and let out their own intimidating roar except Ho-oh, who understood why Gyarados acted like that.

 **"Gyarados I know you are angry on why I captured you. But please understand that you were trying to hurt someone who didn't intentionally try to catch you."** Ash explained to Gyarados while calming him down.

Gyarados hissed at Ash but he stopped when he realized something odd about the human in front of him. **"Wait… you can speak and understand us Pokémon!? And tell me why I shouldn't have hurt that girl? She came to my territory and tried to catch the Pokémon living there."**

"I was going to explain before you asked but I'll still answer. She didn't know that you were there, didn't know it was your territory and it was not allowed to capture Pokémon living there."

Ash said, standing up from his spot.

 **"But that doesn't explain why you captured me."** Gyarados declared while gazing on Ash. Ash pondered for a while on why he captured him. After thinking for a while, he answered.

 **"First, you were injured by Pikachu's attack in which I needed to heal you. The second one is, I feel that you wanted to be the strongest of your species. You wanted to stand above them, being the king of all Gyarados."**

Gyarados stared blankly at Ash on how he knew he wanted to be strong. Before he hadn't evolved to a Gyarados, he was treated very harshly. Other Pokémon would push him off for being weak. Of course he wanted to be strong, so that he can prove that he can do anything.

 **"And of course, to become the strongest you have to train. Do you wish to train with me to become the strongest? You will just have to come with me, and I'll treat you good and train you until you pass out. Of course I'll not push you if you're too tired. And I'll release you if you do not want to be with us. Do you accept?"** Ash offered as he held out his Poke Ball, ready to press the release button if Gyarados rejected. Gyarados contemplated on the offer Ash said to him. He wanted to be stronger and beat every enemy he has. Without hesitation, he nodded while roaring in agreement. Ash smiled when he saw his response to his offer.

 **"Glad to have you on my team, Gyarados. Now before we head out, let's eat first."** Ash said while his stomach grumbled in hunger. They all chuckled as they eat their food and discussing about training.

 **"But first, let me scan the both of you Ho-oh and Gyarados. I want to know what moves do you have."** Ash said as he pointed out his Mf-Dex to Ho-oh in which she looked at it curiously. After scanning, the Mf-Dex beeped and a familiar robotic voice spoke out.

* * *

 **[Ho-oh, the Rainbow Pokémon. Ho-Oh's feathers glow in seven colors depending on the angle at which they are struck by light. These feathers are said to bring happiness to the bearers. This Pokémon is said to live at the foot of a rainbow. This Pokémon is considered a Legendary Pokémon.]**

 **[This Pokémon is Female and has the ability Pressure and the hidden ability Regenerator. It knows the moves: Extrasensory, Fire Blast, Sacred Fire, Punishment, Ancient Power, Sky Attack, Sunny Day, Recover, Safeguard, Brave Bird, Overheat, Solar Beam, Protect, Future Sight.]**

 **Do you wish to send this information to Professor Oak?**

 **[Yes | No]**

* * *

Ash was quite surprise and happy that Ho-oh has two abilities. As for why he isn't shocked anymore is because he HAD Pokémon with two or more abilities, except for Sceptile. But with Ho-oh's move set he was happy to see variety of moves like Solar Beam, Brave Bird and etc. He praised her which made Ho-oh somehow blushed in happiness. He pressed no on sending the information to Professor Oak as he didn't want anyone to know about him capturing Ho-oh, a Legendary Pokémon. After seeing Ho-oh's information, he scanned Gyarados next as the Mf-Dex beeped.

* * *

 **[Gyarados, the Atrocious Pokémon and the evolved form of Magikarp. When Magikarp evolves into Gyarados, its brain cells undergo a structural transformation. It is said that this transformation is to blame for this Pokémon's wildly violent nature.]**

 **[This Pokémon is Male and has the ability Intimidate and the hidden ability Moxie. It knows the moves: Twister, Bite, Ice Fang, Hyper Beam, Hydro Pump, Thrash, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower.]**

 **Do you wish to send this information to Professor Oak?**

 **[Yes | No]**

* * *

Ash was happy and surprised that Gyarados had a lot of variety moves which are useful for battling. He praised Gyarados as it let out a screech filled with pride. He pressed the yes button as the information was send to the professor. After that, Ash was discussing about their specific training. He gave a glance towards Ho-oh as he asked her a question.  
 **  
"Ho-oh, is it okay if I were to give you a special training? It will be tough and you'll be pushed to your limits, but it can make you stronger. Are you sure you want to have it? I understand if you don't want to train, and would not force you to."**

Ho-oh was in awe of what Ash just said to her. She clearly doesn't want to train yet, as she was still quite damaged from the attack before. She was glad that she can choose whether she wants to train or not. So she responded to Ash's question.

 **"I will not train for now, Ash. I am still quite sore from the assault of Team Rocket. I will join your training once I think I am ready to train, Ash."**

"Oh I see. Then just tell me when you are ready and I'll give you your training."

Ash said before going back to discuss more about their training.

Ash returned all of them after resting and eating for a while. He quickly returned Ho-oh since he was worried that someone might see her and would spread the news of her appearance in Viridian Forest. I mean who wouldn't be shocked to see a legendary Pokémon, if not an unknown Pokémon that didn't originate from this region.

He began to venture around to find more Pokémon and hope to find the exit. Below a huge tree, he saw something that isn't suppose to appear here in Viridian Forest but a Pokémon that can only be seen in the Safari Zone in Kanto. It was a Scyther, which is rare being seen outside Safari Zone. Normally this Pokémon should have green color with white scythes that are used for hunting and capable of slicing through logs. But there stood a red-colored Scyther with two white-colored stripes crossing its left eye, grayish scythes that is like knives but formed as scythes. It was leaning on the tree with injuries on its body. Seeing this, Ash hurriedly ran towards Scyther to heal it. After getting closer, he had a clear view towards Scyther.

'Wait… why does this Scyther look different? I knew there is some Shiny Pokémon that is discovered, like that Gyarados from Lake of Rage. But this Scyther is different from a normal Shiny Scyther with darker green from the non-shiny one. Could this be some kind of variant Pokémon which had never existed until now? I must research on this Pokémon. But first I need to capture this Pokémon.' Ash thought while he used his aura to heal Scyther. The wounds on its body gradually disappeared but it was still weak due to hunger.

Scyther slowly opened its eyes as he saw Ash's figure in front of him, in which he put up its guard weakly. But after seeing that he was somehow healed, it dropped its guard down and curiously looked at the red-eyed boy. Scyther thought that this boy might have healed him when he was unconscious. He was glad that he healed him and wanted to thank him. But as he looked at Ash's ruby eyes, he felt a connection which Ash's eyes seemed to shine even in this dense forest.

 **"Thank you… for saving me. May I know the name of my benefactor?"** Scyther asked weakly as he stared at Ash.

 **"It's nothing much… And my name is Ash."** Ash said as he stopped using aura.

"Wait… you can understand me?"

Scyther asked with a shocked expression on its face.

 **"Yes I can pretty much understand all of the Pokémon that I've known and researched, and can understand and speak the language. Now that I've answered your question, tell me what happen to you?"** Ash asked after answering Scyther's question.

Scyther had a saddened look and began to explain what happened. He was abandoned by his trainer for being different, and was weak at battling. He would be beaten up by his trainer if he loses, and was finally released to the wild after not taking it anymore with the losing streak. Ash was saddened of what had happened to Scyther. He was mistreated and was abandoned here to rot away. Luckily Ash encountered Scyther before its injuries have gotten worse.

 **"I really thank you for saving me Ash… And I have a favor to ask you. Though I am acting selfishly right now, I hope that I can join you on your journey. I wanted to be strong, to prove that bastard that I am strong and regret on abandoning me."** Scyther said with determination in its eyes. Ash noticed it and was moved by how determined Scyther was on becoming strong, just like the kind of Pokémon he wanted to have.

Without hesitation, he immediately replied to Scyther's request. **"Sure! You can come with me. As for becoming strong, I will give you your training with the others before we go to Pewter City to challenge the gym."**

* * *

After capturing Scyther, Ash continued to venture around the forest to check for a good training spot. He had already found the exit which leads to Route 2, that's why he needed to find a training spot. Searching for a while, he managed to find a good clear spot with boulders lying about, which is a good target for attacks.

He took out his entire poke balls excluding Ho-oh's, and tossed it. All materialized and let out a piercing cry which can make a person's ears hurt. Ash then started their training.

The trio would spar with each other using only physical-type moves. Ash would like to join their spar but he still need to give the training methods to the new members. Ash told Pikachu three new moves that Pikachu can possibly learn. He told Pikachu the moves Flying Press, Icicle Crash and Meteor Mash. Flying Press and Meteor Mash can be learned right now with the proper training, since Flying Press only needs the Pokémon to dive down and gather flying and fighting-type power and hit the target and Meteor Mash only needs the Pokémon to gather and condense metallic-power in one's hand and hit the target.

Charmander would train on the moves Dragon Rush and Thunder Punch. Garchomp would often give lessons to the little lizard on how to harness draconic-power on its body and attack with it. Learning Thunder Punch wouldn't be hard since Pikachu unlocked his egg move Thunder Punch not long ago while training. Gyarados would be practicing moving on land while trying to perfect and power up its attacks.

Now that the others have started their training, Ash went to Scyther. He said something to Scyther while lifting up his right hand, the Mf-Dex in full view. **"Scyther, I am going to scan you now so that I can give you your training suitable for your body. I won't immediately give you a heavy training since it would only hurt you and would only get demerits. Now I'm going to scan you."**

He pointed the Mf-Dex towards Scyther, as it scanned Scyther. It let out a beep after scanning as a feminine voice sound out.

* * *

 **[Scyther, the Mantis Pokémon. Scyther is blindingly fast. Its blazing speed enhances the effectiveness of the twin scythes on its forearms. This Pokémon's scythes are so effective; they can slice through thick logs in one wicked stroke.]**

 **[This Pokémon is Male and has the abilities Swarm, Technician and the hidden ability Steadfast. It knows the moves: False Swipe, Vacuum Wave, Quick Attack, Focus Energy, Slash. It possesses an Egg Move: Silver Wind (Locked). Note: Due to having a different color, it is considered a Shiny Pokémon.]**

 **Do you want to send this information to Professor Oak?**

 **[Yes | No]**

* * *

Seeing the information, Ash was now shocked. Not only that it is a Shiny Variant (he decided to call it like that), it also has three abilities. With the abilities Swarm and Technician, Scyther will grow to a powerhouse in his team even with weak moves. Ash was happy with how Scyther had such a huge talent that he was glad that he found him.

 **"Now that I have scanned you, I shall tell you what you will train on today. I want you to train your body first. Familiarize your body until you know what your limits are. Now go hit that boulder over there with your scythes without using any moves and run around to increase your stamina."** Ash said as he pointed a boulder that was as big as a car. Scyther nodded and started training.

As soon as everyone was training, Ash sat down crossed-legged as he started to meditate. Meditation is one of the ways on increasing Aura on one's body to grow stronger. It can also help stabilize the flow of Aura and prevent one's aura to get out of control. Ash had meditated every single day, hoping to have the power to protect the ones he loved and eliminate his enemies.

Not some time later, a flock of Spearows flew about the area which somehow disrupted Ash's meditation state. He was confused on why the Spearows were out of control, which he discovered while meditating. He went straight to the location where the Spearows were flying and diving.

As soon as he arrived, he was shocked of what he saw. There, in the center of the rampaging Spearows, was an injured blue frog with cloud-like bubbles on its chest and back. It was a Froakie, a starter Pokémon from the Kalos Region. It was heavily injured and was currently lying down as the Spearows continued to attack. Seeing what has happened in front of him, he was furious and on the verge of losing his self-control. As much as he hated Team Rocket, he really hates to see a Pokémon being injured in front of him, no matter who or what they are.

He quickly rushed towards Froakie as his body was cladded by his red aura. His anger had reached its threshold and was losing himself, but his consciousness had clung as to prevent himself to lose control. He formed multiple Aura Spheres at his hands as he launched it towards the Spearows, as they were struck face-on.

Knowing what has happened after reading their memories, Ash exerted out a dark aura and spoke, it was filled with killing intent. It was like he was being possessed by a demon. **"Hurting an innocent Pokémon with numbers, all of you are guilty. All of you must not be forgiven. Perish for me."**

He sent out a death pulse to the Spearows, and they cried out in pain. Their feathers shriveled up, skin deteriorated and soul sucked out as they fell to the ground, turned to dust and vanished to thin air. Their life forces were dissipated by the attack. After that, the aura surrounding his body disappeared as Ash returned his senses.

He was confused on what had happened. First, he saw a flock of Spearows injuring the Froakie lying down on the ground and got angry. By the time he got angry, his memory was fuzzy and didn't remember what happened after. It seemed that all the Spearows hurting the Froakie flew away and disappeared.

Ash soon approached Froakie as he send out a healing pulse towards Froakie. Seeing that it wasn't really helping, he had no choice but to capture it. Froakie's eyes trembled a bit, opened a bit as it saw Ash's face. Ash saw this and said to Froakie.

"Froakie, I'm sorry but I need to capture you right now. I'll bring you to the Pokémon Center and get you treated." Froakie understood to what Ash just said to him and gave him a weak nod. Seeing Froakie's response, he took out a Poke Ball and tapped it at Froakie's forehead. It was sucked in as the poke ball shook and gave out a ping, indicating a successful capture.

Ash soon returned to the training area, informing all of his Pokémon that they will go now to Pewter City due to a predicament that has occurred. They all nodded in agreement and Ash returned them all to their respective poke balls. Then Ash broke out to a sprint with his body enforced with aura and headed out towards Pewter City.

* * *

 _Pewter City_

Ash arrived at Pewter City after running non-stop. He soon went to the Pokémon Center, hurriedly went inside to the front desk. He saw Nurse Joy and immediately went there with Froakie's poke ball in hand.

"Nurse Joy, please heal him immediately! He was injured severely by some wild Pokémon and I luckily find him there. I had no choice but to capture it since it needs immediate healing." Ash said with a saddened look on his face. Seeing Ash's reaction, Nurse Joy nodded and immediately went to the Emergency Room with Chansey and started healing Froakie.

Since it will take some time before they will finish since Froakie's injuries were serious, he went outside the Pokémon Center and walked around, waiting for the time to pass. As he walked around, a deep voice called out to Ash.

"Hey kid! First time seeing you her! You want to buy some souvenirs?" Ash looked at the man with a confused look. The man was standing on a cleverly designed stand with colorful rocks with various shapes and sizes. Ash narrowed his eyes as he stared at the man thinking he was scamming him. The man gulped at the red eyed gaze from the child as he pointed out his merchandise. "Pewter City Souvenirs with the best price in the city at only fifty pokédollars!"

Ash slowly gazed over the rocks while he gently pulse his Aura to scan the rocks… when his gaze stopped on a golden-yellow stone with a reddish tint. Ash recognized this stone as he scanned it with his aura… 'No doubt about it… This is a Amber containing the DNA of the prehistoric Pokémon, Aerodactyl. Did the man know that this is a fossil?'

The man followed the hand and saw what the boy was pointing at… it was one of his older rocks from his collection but there was nothing special about it, except being colorful and sparkly.

"The name's Flint kid" The man now named Flint spoke and continued "And that one is actually two-hundred pokédollars…"

"I am Ash Ketchum and I'll buy it." He said as he handed out the money.

Flint's eyes widened, never thought that the boy will buy it. He happily exclaimed as he give the Amber to Ash. "SOLD!"

Ash received the Amber and stored it in his bag, and headed back to the Pokémon Center. Flint was in thought after realizing Ash's name. 'Ash Ketchum… he has the same last name as Red Ketchum. That guy was really the master when it comes to Pokémon. If that boy was his son, I hope he isn't as good as him… because if he is, Brock wouldn't even stand a chance.'

* * *

Ash arrived at the Pokémon Center after walking for a while. As he went in, he saw Chansey standing near the entrance, seemed to be waiting for Ash to return. As he saw Ash, Chansey squealed in joy and bounced up to him with a smile and lead Ash to Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy, now on the front desk called out to Ash.

"Oh Ash, you have finally arrived. We have finished healing Froakie. It was injured pretty bad and should be prevented to battle for a while after healing." Nurse Joy said while informing Ash with Froakie's condition. Ash was glad that Froakie was okay and somehow getting better.

"Nurse Joy, may I see Froakie now? I needed to tell him something." Ash asked, staring at Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy smiled as she answered Ash's question.

"Sure, let me guide you to where Froakie is currently resting." They immediately went towards a room, a Pokémon lying on the bed with bandages on its body. Nurse Joy left the room as Ash went closer to Froakie. Froakie slowly woke up as he saw Ash in front of him and cried out its name weakly.

Ash smiled as he patted Froakie's head. There was this weird feeling that makes Ash at ease whenever he's with Froakie. He didn't know why but he set it aside for a while as he spoke to Froakie. **"Froakie, looks like you're okay. I'm sorry that I had to capture you since I needed to heal you."**

Froakie was surprised at first when Ash spoke to him through telepathy. But he calmed down as he responded to Ash. **"It's okay since you needed to heal me and I'm glad you captured me. I was chased out by my group for being a coward and when I was running away, I was captured by some humans. But luckily, I escaped but was injured by their Pokémon. And as soon as I arrived at the forest, I was attack by those flying Pokémon until you came and save me. So thank you for everything you've done for me."**

Ash was not really surprised on what had happened to Froakie, but he was saddened about it. He had Pokémon who have also experience these kinds of things. He never wanted something like that to happen to them again, so he helps them. There he decided that he will bring Froakie and help him forget all about his problems, like his other Pokémon. Then he asked Froakie what was on his mind.

 **"Froakie, how about you join in my journey? I can help you become strong and become the bravest Pokémon. How about it? Will you join me?"** As he said that, Froakie's eyes shined as happiness filled on his face and nodded repeatedly in agreement. Seeing this, Ash let out a smile as he placed his hands on Froakie's head. Ash is really lucky to get a fossil of an Aerodactyl, captured a Legendary Pokémon and rare Pokémon with multiple abilities. What will the future unfold…

* * *

 **(Chapter End)**

 **I feel weird when I read this chapter, since it has too many conversations and sad back stories. Froakie is finally here! Yay!**

 **Setting that aside, I am thinking whether I should let Ash have a harem or not. I cannot decide which one though. So how about letting me know if Ash should have a harem or not. Majority will be chosen.**

 **Note: Remember that I introduced Mega Evolution on Chapter One, where he got items and Pokémon from his father. Mega Evolution will appear on later chapters, maybe when confronting powerful evil organizations or battling strong trainers.**

 **Finally, I hope you had a good weekend. Giving your opinions will be a good help.**

 **Note:**

 **Fellow readers! As I have said last week, I am not able to post a chapter this week because of exams. Been studying like crazy this week. Well I have already finished taking my exams and now able to write again! So expect a chapter next Saturday!**

 **Setting that aside, the story will contain Ash having a harem as all of you guys reviewed, making it an unanimous decision. Now this one... will be about who will be on the harem? Cynthia and Diantha are already included since most of you guys voted for Cynthia and I really like Diantha being one of Ash's girls. Review on who will be included, maybe three more will do.**

 **Well... I guess I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	6. Challenging the Gym, Unto Mt Moon!

**Author: Hello again fellow readers! It has been a while since I've posted a chapter in this fanfic. Sorry about that since I had my exams and was super busy studying that I didn't have time to write. But here's Chapter 6! By the way, I had written a new fanfic which is entitled "Re:Oregairu" and you can find it if you searched for it or just simply look into my profile. If you liked the story, let me know and I'll keep on updating the story. Without further ado, Enjoy!  
**  
 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokémon (Though I own this fan-fiction story)**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _'Pokémon Thoughts'_

 **"Telepathy/Pokémon Move"**

 _ **"Aura Voice"**_

 **[Pokédex Entry]**

* * *

 **Ash's Pokémon Team – 9 out of 12 slots filled:**

 **Lucario – Male – Ability: Inner Focus, Steadfast & Justified**

 **Garchomp – Male – Ability: Sand Veil & Rough Skin**

 **Sceptile – Male – Ability: Overgrow**

 **Charmander – Male – Ability: Blaze & Solar Power**

 **Pikachu – Male – Ability: Static & Lightning Rod**

 **Ho-oh – Female – Ability: Pressure & Regenerator**

 **Gyarados – Male – Ability: Intimidate & Moxie**

 **Scyther – Male – Ability: Swarm, Technician & Steadfast**

 **Froakie – Male – Ability: Unknown**

 **(Check my profile to know their moves, a really long list)**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Challenging the Gym, Unto Mt. Moon!**

* * *

Ash soon lifts off his hand from Froakie's head as held up his right hand, showing his Mf-Dex as he scanned Froakie, who is currently dozing off. After scanning, the Mf-Dex beeped as a female voice rang out.

* * *

 **[Froakie, the Bubble Frog Pokémon. It secretes flexible bubbles from its chest and back. The bubbles reduce the damage it would otherwise take when attacked.]**

 **[This Pokémon is Male and has the ability Torrent, the hidden ability Protean and an unknown ability (Locked). It knows the moves: Pound, Bubble, Quick Attack, Lick. It possesses the Egg Moves: Toxic Spikes (Locked), Shadow Sneak (Locked). Note: Due to having a different color, it is considered a Shiny Pokémon.]**

 **Do you want to send this information to Professor Oak?**

 **[Yes | No]**

* * *

Ash was flabbergasted when he saw the information. 'Wait… Froakie is a Shiny? Now that I think about it, it does have a lighter blue color than a normal Froakie. Maybe I didn't notice it due to worrying about him. Wait… I can understand that Pokémon had hidden abilities but what's with the unknown ability? It must be an undiscovered ability for the Mf-Dex to not recognize it. Guess I'll have to start researching about this unknown ability.' he thought while staring at the sleeping Froakie. After reading Froakie's information, he had already thought of Froakie's training but he decided that Froakie's training will start until Froakie was fully healed.

Leaving the room, Ash walked towards his room after asking Nurse Joy for a key and called the professor as he reached his room. After ringing for a while, the professor answered… only to show his back while he faced the opposite side of the camera. Ash sweat-dropped as he sighed while remembering that the professor is really hopeless when it comes to video calls. "Umm… Professor, you're facing the wrong way."

Realizing that mistake, he quickly turned around as he laughed awkwardly. "Sorry about that. I'm really bad with this… Setting that aside, have you finally reached Pewter City? I'm really surprised with the captures you've had this time. Had two Shiny Pokémon captures right off the bat. You're pretty lucky, my boy."

"You can say that… well anyway I hope you're doing fine and can I ask you a question?" Ash asked while he rummaged through his bag. After finding it, he took out the Amber as he flashed it towards the professor. "Can I have this fossil resurrected at the Pokémon Lab on Cinnabar Island? Don't worry about me raising a Prehistoric Pokémon; you know that I can do it."

The professor was flabbergasted as soon as he saw the Amber that Ash was currently holding. It was a fossil containing the DNA of the prehistoric flying Pokémon, Aerodactyl. Fossils are practically rare in Kanto, especially Amber. Only one person had found and resurrected it to an Aerodactyl which is the Kanto Champion, Lance. Snapping back to his senses, he quickly replied to Ash's question.

"Of course you can, my boy. I will contact them now to inform them that you would want your fossil to be resurrected. I can even send it right now if you were to give it to me so that you can have an Aerodactyl as soon as possible." He nodded in agreement after contemplating for a while.

"Then I'll send someone to go there to get the fossil. Make sure to hand it to him, okay?" The professor asked with a worried look. Seeing his reaction, Ash nodded while he returned the fossil in his bag. They talked for a while about Pokémon, the fossil and etc. but soon he ended the call after saying their goodbyes. Ash soon left the Pokémon Center after telling Nurse Joy that he will be gone for a few days due to training.

He began to proceed to the path leading to Viridian Forest, heading towards the spot where he trained his Pokémon before that incident happened. Along the way, there wasn't any Pokémon around the area until he arrived at the spot. Little did he know that it was because of his actions that all of the Pokémon in the area are avoiding him, scared of being annihilated by him as they have seen what he had done to the Spearows.

Not that he had mind, he was wondering why there were no Pokémon around the training area. He shook his head to get rid of the question as he sends out all of his Pokémon as he started the training.

* * *

 _Oak POV_

After that call, I sighed in exhaustion while rubbing the temples of my head. I was bewildered on what has been happening to Ash recently. 'Damn that boy is really lucky. He even found a fossil, and an Aerodactyl fossil to boot. Maybe he's as lucky as his father, huh? They're practically the same, except Red is totally not the social-type of a person. I wonder what will happen to him next?' I sighed once again as I continued the work I was currently doing.

* * *

 _Timeskip – Pewter City Normal POV_

After training for two days, he arrived at Pewter City. He checked up on Froakie at the Pokémon Center He had arrived at the entrance of the Gym after training his Pokémon. All of his Pokémon had grown strong from the training. Setting his thoughts aside, he opened the door and slowly entered inside. But he was greeted by nothing but a pitch black room. He operated his aura to his eyes so that he can see clearly. There a man with slit-eyes, spiky brown hair wearing a green shirt with an orange and black vest, gray pants and blue shoes. His facial stature was the same as the man selling those rocks. 'Looks like I was correct. That man, or should I say Flint, and Brock really is related to each other. I wonder why he isn't with him or why is he avoiding him though? Well, let's forget about that for now and focus on battling Brock."

He was currently sitting on a rock formed like a throne and just sat there, staring at him without even moving a bit. Then he suddenly stood up, as the lights suddenly turned on as he walked towards the stage.

"Hello there, kid! Welcome to the Pewter City Gym. The name's Brock Slate and I specialized in Rock-type Pokémon. Are you here to challenge me?" The man now known as Brock introduced himself as he asked a question towards Ash.

"My name is Ash Ketchum. And of course I am going to challenge you for the Boulder Badge. After all the only way to get a badge is to battle the Gym Leader, which is you." Ash said while taking out a Poke Ball. Brock smirked as he grabbed a Poke Ball from his belt. "Well Ash I hope you are ready, because I'm going to crush you! Go, Geodude."

There came out a gray rock with two muscular arms. It let out a screech after materializing. Ash sends out Scyther, which it screeched loudly as it brandished its scythes while readying itself to battle. Brock was dumbfounded as he saw the figure of a red Scyther with white stripes on its left eye.

"Wow… such a magnificent Scyther you have there. But you will not be able to beat me if it doesn't have the strength. Geodude use **Rollout."** Brock instructed after complimenting Ash's Scyther. Geodude crossed its arms as it roll its body, gaining momentum as it continues to roll towards Scyther.

"Block it." Ash commanded as Scyther crossed its scythes into an X-mark and received Geodude's attack. Scyther was unfazed as it pushed back Geodude using its strength. "Now rush towards Geodude and use **Brick Break**." Scyther charged towards Geodude as one of its scythes glowed and was filled with power. Then Scyther attacked Geodude with some restraint, afraid to injure it too much as it failed to defend itself, sending Geodude towards the wall. After crashing down to the ground as dust covered the area, Geodude laid there on the ground as its eyes swirl, indicating its defeat.

For the weak Scyther to get this strong in such a short time was due to its hard work. Scyther would train so hard that he would always faint from exhaustion, making Ash worried yet somehow proud of his determination to become strong. Though Scyther is strong, it wasn't able to compare against the others. Maybe except Charmander, which they had the same attack power if they battled against each other.

"You did your best Geodude, return." Brock said as he returned Geodude to his poke ball as he grabbed another one. "Your Pokémon sure is strong, Ash. But you're not going to get through this time. Go, Onix!" He shouted as he tossed the poke ball, as the light materialized to a snake-like rock Pokémon with a rocky spine on its head. It gave out a roar while giving out an intimidating glare towards Scyther, which seemed to be unaffected by it.

"You did well for your first battle with me, Scyther. Rest for now." Ash said as he returned Scyther to his poke ball and took out an orange-colored Poke Ball as he tossed it in the air, revealing Pikachu. It let out sparks from its cheeks indicating that it's ready to battle the rock-snake Pokémon.

Brock suddenly laughed at Ash. Ash still looked calm but was irked by the feeling of being laughed at, which he had somehow calmed himself before sending out a cold look towards Brock. Brock suddenly stopped after being glared and was scared as he stared the cold, red eyes of this boy. 'Damn this kid is scary! I'd better not mess with him or it will be serious trouble.' He thought as he shivered while thinking about the things Ash might do if he tried to anger him.

"What is so funny for you to suddenly laugh? Could it be because I sent out an Electric-type Pokémon against a Rock-Ground type Pokémon?" Ash asked as he continued to glare at Brock. Brock panicked a bit before calming down as he answered Ash's question. "Well yes… Sending out an Electric-type against a Rock-Ground type Pokémon is a really bad decision."

Pikachu had an angry look and let out a loud "Pika!" towards Brock while charging itself up with electricity, preparing to attack him. **"Calm down Pikachu. I know you can defeat that Onix. He's underestimating your power, so he doesn't know you're strong."** Ash reassured Pikachu as it calmed down and readied itself for battle.

"You know… You shouldn't underestimate your enemy even just a bit. Who knows they might beat the shit out of you. Now Pikachu, **Extreme Speed** towards Onix and fuse **Meteor Mash** and **focused Thunder Punch**." Ash commanded Pikachu as it accelerated toward Onix with such high speed as it gathered Steel and Electric-type energy to its hand. Before Brock can even make a move, Pikachu struck Onix at the head which it caused Onix to stagger and drop to the ground. Brock was shocked at the spectacle displayed before him.

"WHAT!? **Meteor Mash**!? **Extreme Speed**!? How can a Pikachu learn such a move which is practically impossible for it to learn?" Brock exclaimed while displaying a shocked expression. "Well you see… my Pikachu is somehow special. Normally, a Pikachu cannot even use a Steel-type move since it is only an Electric-type. But my Pikachu can harness Steel-type energy, which is why it can use **Meteor Mash**. As for **Extreme Speed** , it is due to Pikachu's hard work." Ash explained.

Onix struggled as it tried to get up and fight. But it was already weakened to a state where even other Pokémon would have fainted, but it struggled proving that it wasn't a weak Pokémon, that it was different and that it was strong. Ash was a bit surprised by the fact that Onix still managed to get up, but it was expected since he told Pikachu to hold back, trying to avoid serious injury.

"Your Onix sure is strong, for it to stand after getting hit by two moves. But unfortunately, I'll claim victory in this battle. Pikachu finish this with **Flying Press** then **Iron Tail**." Ash commanded.

"Onix dodge it! And then use **Bind** and constrict Pikachu in place." Onix managed to dodge Pikachu's attacks and constricted Pikachu with its tail as it squeezed Pikachu. Pikachu screamed in pain as it struggled its way out but was unable to get out of Onix's grasp.

"Pikachu, use **focused Thunderbolt** to finish this." **"Use only 10% of your power Pikachu."** Pikachu nodded as it condensed the electricity before releasing it towards Onix, as it screeched in pain while slowly releasing Pikachu from its grasp. Onix fainted after dropping to the ground, as swirls appeared on its eyes.

"Onix return… You did your best." Brock muttered after returning Onix. Then Brock went towards Ash as he stood in front of him. "Ash… you really are strong for a new trainer. Since you've won the Gym battle, I give you the Boulder Badge." Brock said as he took out a gray octagon-shaped badge and handed it towards Ash. 'Seven more badges to go.' Ash thought as he accepted the badge and pinned it inside his jacket.

"Thank you, Brock. And one more thing, go to the west side of the gym near the window. Better to go there fast or he will escape." Ash said while heading towards the entrance, exiting the building.

* * *

 _Brock POV_

I was confused of what Ash had said to me but I hurriedly went towards the place where Ash just said and a shocked expression filled my face. There stood a man, with the clothes I've seen filled with stitches, looking at me with tears on his eyes. It was my father, the man who left me and my siblings after my mom left him, Flint. I was on the verge of tears whilst staring at him, but I held it back.

"Dad… After all this time…" I uttered out whilst staring at him, who was just standing there in a daze as tears continues to trickle down from his eyes.

"Brock… I'm sorry. I should have not left you to take care of your siblings. What your mother did… make me left you kids … I'm really sorry." My dad said as he tried to go away, but I managed to hold him, preventing him to run away like how he left us.

"It's okay, dad. I… I know you have been suffering because of mom, and you have been sending us money for us to live a good life. It's okay… just come back to us. We really missed you, dad. Let's… go home." I said as I hugged him, tears dripping from my eyes. He hugged me back as he said the words I've been waiting for him to speak. "Sure… let's go home."

* * *

 _Normal POV_

After seeing such a wonderful reunion of a father and son, Ash smiled bitterly as he was reminded of his own father. 'Dad… Where are you right now? I hope you're doing well.'

Ash went back to the Pokémon Center to get Froakie, who was apparently fully healed, by checking its condition using aura. He went inside as he was greeted by Chansey with a bright smile on its face. Ash smiled back as he went towards the desk, seeing Nurse Joy waving at him with a smile on her face.

"Ash you're finally here. Froakie is already healed, but don't let it do anything harsh or the pain will come back." Joy said as she handed the poke ball at Ash, which he received and placed it back to his belt.

"Also Ash somebody was looking for you. He is currently staying at the waiting room." Joy said to Ash, which Ash thanked her for telling him. He soon went towards the waiting room, as he saw a person wearing a lab coat sitting on a chair. Noticing Ash, he suddenly stood up as he went towards Ash.

"Hello there Ash Ketchum, I am the one who was sent by professor to pick up the fossil." The man said, as Ash merely nodded his head. Ash took out the fossil as he handed it out to him. The man inspected it for a while, before nodding his head in confirmation. "I will now go back to Cinnabar Island to resurrect this Pokémon, and will be sent to the professor after reviving it."

"Okay." Ash said as the man left the Pokémon Center. The night was fast approaching, as Ash had no choice but to leave Pewter City tomorrow. He went to his room after receiving a key, laid down on the bed as he fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Ash was about to reach Route 3 after leaving the Pokémon Center. He had already bought the things needed as he looked back at Pewter City. He had experience many things here. Battling and winning a Gym Battle, Earning the first badge and getting a fossil. Ash smiled after recalling the events that have occurred in Pewter City and headed towards Mt. Moon. There were some Pokémon around the area, but it didn't gain the interest of Ash as he continued to walk.

After walking for quite some time, he stopped on a field filled with huge boulders as he sent out all his Pokémon and ate lunch. After eating lunch, they trained for a while. Powering up their moves, building up body strength and etc. Ash returned them to their respective poke balls as he continued to travel towards Mt. Moon.

Seeing the base of Mt. Moon, Ash hurriedly went towards the entrance of Mt. Moon. 'I've finally arrived at Mt. Moon. Let's see what's in store for me in here.' He thought as he walked towards the entrance but he suddenly stopped when a loud voice rang out inside the entrance. A figure was running towards the entrance as if it was being chased by someone.

"HELP! HELP ME!"

* * *

 **(Chapter End)**

 **For those who are wondering why Ash wouldn't use his Mf-Dex to scan a Pokémon. As I have already mentioned, he modified his Mf-Dex. He also added a function to scan the Pokémon even without scanning it manually. But he has to manually scan the Pokémon if he wanted to know certain information about the Pokémon scanned by the Mf-Dex. Also I've color-coded all his Pokémon's poke balls to its corresponding color if you have noticed, except Ho-oh's since it's an Ultra Ball.**

 **Poke Ball Team Colors:**

 **Garchomp – Blue Violet**  
 **Lucario – Blue and Black Pattern**  
 **Sceptile – Fern Green**  
 **Charmander - Orange**  
 **Pikachu – Sunset Orange (Raichu's color)**  
 **Gyarados – Sky Blue**  
 **Scyther – Dark Blue (Well a dark blue Scizor would look pretty badass)**  
 **Froakie – Black (Shiny Greninja's color)**

 **Read/Review/Favorite if you liked the story!**

 **See you next chapter!**


	7. Giant Moon Stone, Cerulean City!

**Author: Hello fellow readers! Here's chapter 7! The reason why I have posted a chapter today because RL has been bothering me too much, Projects, Assignments, Presentations and etc. Well that's really the gist of it. And also many have voted for Zinnia and Serena so they will be included in the harem. I couldn't decide for the last one so I'll keep on checking on the reviews. And lastly, I have decided that I won't be posting chapters every week because I've been practically busy this time that I won't even get the chance to write a lot. But I'll still try my best on posting chapters as fast as I can. Without further ado, Enjoy!**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokémon (Though I own this fan-fiction story)**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _'Pokémon Thoughts'_

 **"Telepathy/Pokémon Move"**

 _ **"Aura Voice"**_

 **[Pokédex Entry]**

* * *

 **Ash's Pokémon Team – 9 out of 12 slots filled:**

 **Lucario – Male – Ability: Inner Focus, Steadfast & Justified**

 **Garchomp – Male – Ability: Sand Veil & Rough Skin**

 **Sceptile – Male – Ability: Overgrow**

 **Charmander – Male – Ability: Blaze & Solar Power**

 **Pikachu – Male – Ability: Static & Lightning Rod**

 **Ho-oh – Female – Ability: Pressure & Regenerator**

 **Gyarados – Male – Ability: Intimidate & Moxie**

 **Scyther – Male – Ability: Swarm, Technician & Steadfast**

 **Froakie – Male – Ability: Torrent & Protean**

 **(Check my profile to know their moves, a really long list)**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Giant Moon Stone, Cerulean City!**

* * *

"HELP! HELP ME!"

A voice resounded from the cave as footsteps can be heard approaching the entrance. Using aura to see what's coming towards him, he can see a man with a lab coat coming towards him being followed by a swarm of Zubats attacking the man. He let out Pikachu as he commanded Pikachu to use **Thunderbolt** towards the swarm. Pikachu nodded as it charged up its power and attack the Zubats.

The Zubats were unlucky as they were hit by the **Thunderbolt** , dropped towards the ground, as smoke came out from their body. They hurriedly flew away from them after regaining consciousness, scared of getting hit again. The man sighed in relief as he wiped off the sweat from his head, glancing towards Ash.

"Thank you so much for saving me, young man. It would have been trouble if you weren't here." The man said his thanks while panting from exhaustion. Ash merely nodded as he used aura on the man, giving him energy. Aura rushed towards the man, spreading at every nook and cranny of his body, making him feel energized. The man was surprised on why his exhaustion suddenly disappeared and was all ready to get going, but somehow calmed down as he thanked Ash.

"I don't know what you did to me, young man. But thank you for doing that, which really helped me recover. And oh... sorry for not introducing myself, I am Seymour, a scientist studying the giant Moon Stone here."

"My name's Ash and I'm a Junior Pokémon Professor taught by Professor Oak." Ash introduced himself with a slight bow. Seymour was in a daze as his eyes popped out, mouth agape while letting out an "Eeeehhhh!?" sound from his mouth. If people are shocked just to hear that Ash is a Junior Pokémon Professor, then how would they react when they will learn that the famous Pokémon Professor had taught Ash?

"Wait… you're a Junior Pokémon Professor!? And you are taught by the one and only Professor Oak?"

"Yes I am."

"You're really lucky, Ash. To think that the professor had taught you… makes people feel jealousy towards you... Well I am not in any way jealous of your achievements. I'm just glad to see someone young to be interested in the field of Pokémon Research."

Seymour laughed heartily as he said all those things to Ash. Ash remained calm whilst examining Seymour whether he's a criminal or not. There was a hint of dangerous aura coming from Seymour, which made Ash looked at him suspiciously but he set it aside for now but won't let his guard down.

"Well thank you… Earlier you mentioned something about studying a giant Moon Stone. Is there really such a thing here?"

Ash surprisingly lied as he asked Seymour about the Moon Stone inside Mt. Moon. He had already known about the existence of the giant Moon Stone that resides inside Mt. Moon. But he had to hide the fact that he knew about it and had already studied what the true purpose of that Moon Stone is.

"Well yes… I have been here studying the Moon Stone for quite some time now. There were some Clefairy that collected Moon Stones all around the area and I somehow saw them and followed them when they went back. And to my surprise, they were constructing a really huge rock made of Moon Stone. Collecting Moon Stones was one thing, but turning it to a huge one really piqued my interest. What could be the reason though?"

Seymour's eyes sparkled yet a hint of greed was shown in his eyes, which did not go unnoticed by Ash. He had doubts on whether Seymour was really a good person or not.

"Well, I guess I should go back inside. There were lights and loud rumbling noises inside that caused the Zubats to act that way. Those people wearing black clothes with red Rs on it were digging about the area, searching for Moon Stones. They were also capturing Pokémon as well."

Seymour said while pretending to not know anything about the people that he mentioned. Ash felt suspicious of why he was acting like this. But as soon as Seymour mentioned those people, anger boiled inside Ash as murderous red aura gushed from his body. Seeing this, Seymour was shocked to see a kid having a murderous face when he mentioned the people in black.

"Team Rocket… So they were here huh!?"

Anger continues to grow, turning it to wrath as he spoke those words in an ominous tone.

"So that's the name of their group, and yes they are here. When they were digging I retaliated and wanted them to go away since they're disturbing the Pokémon inside but they were too many of them and I cannot fight back."

Seymour fearfully said, forgetting that he was pretending to not know whilst shaking in fear as the miasma of wrath continues to grow around Ash. Noticing this, Ash quickly withdrew his aura as he put on a calm face but it didn't convince Seymour at all.

"Since they're here, I guess I will just have to tear them up to shreds."

Ash ruthlessly smiled, which was out of character, making Seymour feel uneasy and imagined the situation of a boy tearing the Team Rocket members to pieces which made him shiver.

"No please avoid doing something very violent. At least just knock them down and call the police to capture them."

Seymour said with eyes that could be described as begging. He didn't want to see such a hideous thing to happen, especially to his team which he pleaded Ash to not kill them. Seeing this, Ash sighed in defeat while letting out a "Fine." from his mouth. Seymour bitterly smiled hearing Ash's defeated tone as he lead Ash towards where Team Rocket were digging.

'Good thing I managed to trick the kid or it will be troublesome. He doesn't look strong though but the aura that emanated from his body sure was dangerous. I better be careful or else it will be the end of me, the best scientist in the world. After capturing this brat and get all of his Pokémon, I should probably proceed to seize the giant Moon Stone. '

Seymour said to himself whilst laughing evilly inside his mind. As they walked deeper, rumbling noises can be heard deeper from the cave. There were lights around the area, which had disturbed the Pokémon living inside. They walked further ahead as a huge area appeared in front of his eyes. There was Team Rocket members digging around the area, while others were pushing cages filled with captured Pokémon into the area full of cages.

Some members began to notice Ash and Seymour as they took their poke balls, ready to fight. Suddenly, Seymour cocked his fist as he swung it towards Ash, aiming for his head. But unfortunately, Ash noticed the incoming fist as he raised his left arm, grabbing the fist and clenched it tightly, making Seymour screamed in pain.

"For you to suddenly punched to me like that… You think I wouldn't notice?"

Ash coldly said as red aura gushed out of his body. Seymour was sweating beads as fear rose up from his face as the grip got stronger, making him wince in pain. Then Ash lifted him up by his hand, as he threw him towards the Rocket members which crashed to them as he had been thrown like a pebble, making the Rocket members unable to move away.

Ash walked slowly towards them, a Sky Blue-colored Poke Ball on his hand. The Rocket members hurriedly released their Pokémon as they ordered their Pokémon to attack Ash. Ash remained unfazed of what they have done, as he sends out Gyarados, which it roared out intimidating the Pokémon. Their Pokémon cowered in fear which made the Rockets cried out in anger, ordering them to attack but their Pokémon were too scared to attack.

"Gyarados, eliminate."

Ash ordered Gyarados in which it nodded as it attacked the Pokémon with its powerful Hydro Pump, blowing them away with swirls in their eyes. They quickly returned their Pokémon to their poke balls as they began to run away, but was futile since Ash ordered Gyarados to destroy the entrances, blocking it with debris. They were shaking in fear as Ash slowly approached them, as the red aura around him suddenly changed to black with his eyes as black as the darkness.

"Please don't kill us! Don't kill us please, we beg you!"

They started to beg at Ash as tears dripped from their eyes. But that didn't stop Ash as he continued to walk towards them; the black aura grew denser and bigger.

 **"Master! Snap out of it! Do not let anger control you!"**

Lucario suddenly spoke as it felt Ash's aura filled with rage and anger. But Ash didn't hear him, as if he was someone else. Lucario kept talking to him until he stopped, knowing that it was no use. Ash stopped for a while, searching for the voice but continues to walk towards them after when he couldn't find the source of the voice.

He soon arrived at the frightened Team Rocket members while coldly looking towards them. His eyes grew sharper as the Team Rocket members were coated with darkish aura as they levitated from the ground. They panicked and tried to escape but it was futile as the force was gripping them tightly, making them unable to move.

If you are wondering why Ash's aura would change into black once he would be in the state of wrath, it would be due to suppressing his aura to the extent where it wouldn't cause a lot of destruction once used. There are seven kinds of aura where black is the strongest whilst yellow is the weakest. Though he had already suppressed his aura to its limit, which is the red aura, he is still stronger than most of the aura users that have existed, practically on par with his father who also has red aura.

 _ **"Foolish greedy people… Capturing innocent Pokémon to use them for destruction is an unforgivable sin. Team Rocket… you will face judgment!"**_

Ash declared as black aura gathers on his right hand, forming it to a circular sphere as it slowly condense, giving it a dark sinister feeling around it. The Rocket members kept screaming for mercy as they begged for forgiveness to Ash, but he wouldn't want to hear their excuses anymore.

He soon launched the sphere at his hand, as it went straight towards the Rocket members, who were still pleading him to let them go, as the sphere scattered into many arrow-shaped aura which surrounded them forming a huge sphere, enclosing them from the inside.

Muffled voices can only be heard as the sphere completely sealed them off. Then Ash clutched his hand, as the sphere compressed crushing the Rocket members inside the sphere. The voices got louder but it disappeared after the sphere was compressed to the limit. The sphere disappeared with the Team Rocket members inside it, with nothing not even a strand of hair remained.

After a few minutes, Ash started to calm down as the black aura around him slowly changed back into red and finally returned to his body. He contemplated of what has happened here for a moment before he sends out Lucario to free the caged Pokémon that was caught by Team Rocket. They hurriedly destroyed the cage as the Pokémon inside it expressed their thanks through nodding with a smile on their face as they ran away.

After releasing all the captured Pokémon, Ash breathed out a sigh of relief as he tried to return Lucario but a voice suddenly made him stop his actions.

 **"Master… Why do you always let anger control you once you would encounter this kind of situation? I have always observed you every single day since you have bonded with us and trained with us every day, you can practically control every emotion you have. But that time when you rescued little Froakie and this situation, you didn't even listen to me and let your instincts run wild and killed them."**

Lucario said with a face filled with worry. All of the time they have spent together really brought them close as brothers. Ash was saddened when he saw Lucario worrying for him.

" **I'm sorry about that, Lucario. It's just that I would always be reminded of what had happened to my mother when they would show up. And I don't really want others to get hurt because of them. I'm really sorry about that…"**

Ash said with an expression filled with sadness on his face as Lucario went to him and gave him a hug, in which he hugged back. They stayed in that position for a while before finally separating, and returned Lucario to his poke ball. He then walked to a pathway where some Pokémon that he helped went. After walking for a while, he had found another huge area with a huge Moon Stone on the center. There were a lot of Clefairy and Cleffa encircling the Moon Stone as they performed a ritual.

One of the Clefairy walked towards the Moon Stone, assuming that it was their leader, suddenly spoke about who will be chosen to evolve into a Clefable. Many of the Clefairy were excited as tension was built up while they waited for the leader to chose. A few minutes later, the leader finally made a decision and decided to choose the Clefairy that was standing somewhere in the middle. Many of the Clefairy were saddened due to not being chosen, but the chosen Clefairy happily went towards the leader as the leader handed him the Moon Stone.

After receiving the Moon Stone, the Clefairy was enveloped by a white glow, indicating that it was evolving. It was shining bright for a while before it finally subsided, revealing a Clefable standing from the spot where the Clefairy evolved. Clefable kept the same appearance of a Clefairy with only growing taller. It cried out its name as all of the Clefairy and Cleffa around the area cheered for the newly evolved Pokémon.

Though Ash had already seen this phenomenon when he was still an apprentice of Professor Oak, it never gets old to see such a spectacle view. After watching for a while, he left the area as he searched for the exit. He scanned the whole mountain with his aura to know where exactly is the exit leading to Cerulean City. Then he found the exit as he sprinted towards the direction of the exit, wanting to leave this place to challenge the Cerulean City Gym.

* * *

 _Entrance of Mt. Moon – Cerulean Side_

Ash had finally got out of Mt. Moon after watching the ritual of the Clefairy. He had recorded the spectacle with his Mf-Dex from the time he arrived at the area. Now that he was outside, he looked for a place suitable for training his Pokémon in the area, especially since he will also have to train Ho-oh that he needs to find a secluded area to train all of his Pokémon. After searching for a while, he had finally found a huge area with a river streaming towards an area far away from the spot he was currently staying.

Ash sends out all of his Pokémon, instructed them that it's training time and all began to do their training. Garchomp started to learn the move **Flash Cannon** , which is to gather Steel-type energy, condensing it and release it like a laser beam, and also the move **Iron Tail**. Lucario started to teach Garchomp to how learn **Flash Cannon** while the move **Iron Tail** was already taught by Pikachu.

Sceptile began to work on his new move **Frenzy Plant** , which summons enormous tree roots that can cause huge damages but exhausts the user after using. He began using **Frenzy Plant** repeatedly, trying to increase his endurance and trained so that the effects of exhaustion will not be a worry. Charmander began to work on his **Shadow Claw** , which he was taught by Lucario. After learning **Shadow Claw** , he began to combine the two moves **Dragon Claw** and **Shadow Claw**.

Pikachu began to learn the moves **Discharge** , which is to strike everything around the area with a flare of electricity, and the move **Volt Switch** , which is to release a ball of lightning and returns back to the trainer to switch with another Pokémon. Gyarados started training on **Dragon Tail** and **Earthquake**. He was taught by Garchomp on how to gather draconic-energy towards its tail whilst he trains on **Earthquake** by slamming its tail hard on the ground, causing the ground to shake.

Ho-oh began training on **Steel Wing** , which she was taught by Scyther on how to gather Steel-type energy towards her wings, and **Extreme Speed,** which she trained by flying as fast as she can with weights. Scyther began training on **Aerial Ace** while casting **Double Team** simultaneously, trying to improve his evasion while attacking the enemy.

Froakie, on the other hand, began training by lifting weights while jumping on trees, increasing his speed. He also began training on the moves **Water Pulse** , **Dig, Double Team** and **Smokescreen** to increase his dodging rate once in battle **.** Froakie's hidden ability, Protean, is really convenient once he will learn moves that counters against his weakness. When he will use **Dig** and Protean is activated, his type will change to Ground-type, making him invulnerable against Electric-types.

* * *

As everyone was currently still training, Charmander stopped his training as he suddenly began to glow. Ash was a bit surprise since it was expected that Charmander was going to evolve soon. The light finally subsided, revealing a slightly taller Charmander with crimson scales and a horn-like protrusion on the back of its head. Charmander finally evolved to a Charmeleon, as it released out a strong **Flamethrower** towards the sky. Ash showed a smile as he congratulated Charmeleon for evolving, in which Charmeleon smirked.

Froakie had improved a lot from his training and learned a lot of moves whilst everyone had improved slightly but learned the moves they wanted to learn. Ash returned all his Pokémon to their respective poke balls, gathered everything he had taken out from his bag, as he went towards Cerulean Gym, where he will have to challenge the Gym Leader to get his second badge.

After walking for at least 20 minutes, he had finally arrived at the outskirts of Cerulean City, in which he can see the entrance. He was a bit excited to challenge the Gym Leader and earn his second badge. Then a familiar sound ringed to his ears, as he looked for the source and was a bit surprised when he saw who it was.

"Hey Ashy-boy. You're finally here!"

* * *

 **(Chapter End)**

 **Charmander evolved! Reunion with Gary! A battle against childhood friends next chapter!**

 **As you have read above the chapter, I have chosen Zinnia and Serena as part of Ash's harem. The fifth girl is still not decided as I am still looking at the reviews you guys have given. And I also mentioned within this chapter that there are seven kinds of aura. Here's the list from weakest to strongest:**

 **Yellow - Weakest**  
 **Orange - Weaker**  
 **Green – Slightly weak**  
 **Blue - Normal**  
 **Red – Slightly strong**  
 **Violet - Stronger**  
 **Black – Strongest**

 **Not really sure about other aura users appearing in this fanfic with different kinds of aura, but I'll look into it and see if I can add them. I would accept OCs having these kinds of aura but the strongest would only have red aura, not reaching violet. So go ahead and give me some OCs and I'll find a way to add them to this story.**

 **Read/Review/Favorite/Follow if you liked the story (I won't force you though)**

 **See you next chapter!**


	8. Rivalry Battle, Challenging the Gym!

**Author: Hey guys! Sorry for the long update. The reason why I've posted late is mostly due to projects. They just keep on coming and I'm really stressed out to write, had this writer block which made me unable to think what to put in the story, and I've distracted myself with DOTA 2 and an fps game called CROSSFIRE (Pinoys will know about this game since I'm from Philippines) just to vent out stress and get rid of the block, which it somehow worked. Anyway, the last member of the harem will be… Daisy Oak as most of you guys voted for her. Setting all that aside, I hope you guys enjoy the story and sorry for not posting really fast. Without further ado, Enjoy!**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokémon (Though I own this fan-fiction story)**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _'Pokémon Thoughts'_

 **"Telepathy/Pokémon Move"**

 _ **"Aura Voice"**_

 **[Pokédex Entry]**

* * *

 **Ash's Pokémon Team – 9 out of 12 slots filled:**

 **Lucario – Male – Ability: Inner Focus, Steadfast & Justified**

 **Garchomp – Male – Ability: Sand Veil & Rough Skin**

 **Sceptile – Male – Ability: Overgrow**

 **Charmeleon – Male – Ability: Blaze & Solar Power**

 **Pikachu – Male – Ability: Static & Lightning Rod**

 **Ho-oh – Female – Ability: Pressure & Regenerator**

 **Gyarados – Male – Ability: Intimidate & Moxie**

 **Scyther – Male – Ability: Swarm, Technician & Steadfast**

 **Froakie – Male – Ability: Torrent & Protean**

 **(Check my profile to know their moves, a really long list)**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Rivalry Battle, Challenging the Gym!**

* * *

"Hey Ashy-boy. You're finally here!"

A familiar voice rang out as the figure walked towards Ash. It was a boy around his age with auburn red hair, black eyes. He was wearing an purple long sleeve with an orange t-shirt underneath it, blue green jeans with a green sneakers, and a yellow and green necklace dangling from his neck. That person was none other than his childhood friend and also rival, Gary Oak.

"Nice to see you again Gary."

Ash said whilst extending his hand towards Gary, in which he slapped it with a smile on his face. They talked for a while about Pokémon, Gym battles and training. Gary boasted about him winning the Cerulean Gym easily, which Ash didn't really mind about it since he's going to challenge the Gym tomorrow.

"By the way, have you met up with Leaf during in your journey? I haven't really seen her since the time you guys left the Lab."

"No… The last time I've seen her is when we were at Viridian City. She went ahead towards Pewter City while I was heading towards an area leading towards Victory Road.

"I'd better head towards the Pokémon Center, Gary. Since you have already challenged the Cerulean Gym and won, I know you'll be heading towards Vermilion City to challenge the Gym so you should now."

"Nah I'll head towards Vermilion City tomorrow morning. Oh! We should have a battle, Ash! Let's see who's the strongest among us, unless… you're too scared to fight against me."

Gary showed a smug face as he declared a challenge to Ash. Seeing that there's no other choice, Ash gave a small smile as he replied "Sure. Let's battle tomorrow, I'm going to rest for the day."

"Sure Ashy-boy. Get ready to be pummeled tomorrow!"

Then Ash and Gary went to the Pokémon Center, asked for a room and went their separate ways. On his room, Ash turns on his Mf-Dex, opened the Call function as he dialed the professor. Moments later, the other party accepted the call only to show his back. Ash sweat-dropped as he called on to the professor "Wrong camera, professor."

Realizing his mistake, the professor turned his body whilst scratching his head in embarrassment.

"Sorry about that, Ash. I just really can't get used to this. Even though I would have probably learned it, I would still forget."

"It's no problem, professor. Anyway has the fossil had already been resurrected?"

"Well yes, actually it is on my hands right now. I could send it to you now if you want."

Professor Oak shows a poke ball with his right hand. Ash was surprised that the resurrection of the fossil was fast, yet again the technology nowadays are so advanced that the resurrection machine had taken ten to fifteen minutes to do it.

"Yes, that would be nice so that I could study its physical form and its limits. Also to check its eating habits, to what they eat, do and many other things needed to know about it."

"Then go to the transferring machine and I'll transfer Aerodactyl to you. Be careful though, he's a feisty one."

Ash then proceeded towards the transferring machine just right next to the video call booth. He then contacted the professor there, which the other party answered it. Professor Oak then places the poke ball containing the fossil Pokémon Aerodactyl on the transferring machine as he turned it on, white light enveloping the poke ball as it turned into particles. The poke ball then appeared on the transferring machine where Ash was, telling that the transfer succeeded. Ash then grabbed the poke ball, scanned it with his Mf-Dex to make the Pokémon inside registered as his.

A ding sound came out, declaring that Aerodactyl is now his Pokémon. Ash gave out a small smile before returning his attention towards the screen where the professor is currently writing some things on a paper.

"Professor, I've already received Aerodactyl and had already registered him as my Pokémon."

"Okay Ash. Make sure to take care of him or else you're going to be in trouble."

"Of course! Do you see me as someone that would treat his Pokémon like slaves and would probably not care about their wellbeing?"

"Of course not, anyway since you have already received it, we should end our call now. I still have some things to do regarding about THEM." **[1]**

Hearing about the certain thing that the professor mentioned made Ash grew serious. Ash slowly nodded his head in confirmation while clipping Aerodactyl's Poke Ball on his belt.

"Goodbye Ash. Win the Cerulean Gym okay?"

"Sure, professor."

The screen turned black as they ended the call. Ash returned to his room, laid down on the bed as his tired eyes closed shut as he entered to the world of dreams.

* * *

Ash slowly woke up as sunlight tried to penetrate his eyes, which made him clenched his eyes hard from the slight pain. He stood up from his bed, cleaned himself up as he walked outside of his room, ate breakfast from the restaurant in the Pokémon Center and headed outside.

There he spotted Gary standing by the entrance, as if waiting for Ash to come out. The latter gave out a smirk as an arrogant attitude surfaced on his face.

"Hey hey Ashy-boy. I hope you're ready to battle me, cause you're going to lose!"

"Maybe in a thousand years, Gary. Then you would have a chance to defeat me."

Gary gave a irritated look before returning to its arrogant look with a smirk on his face. Ash simply had a calm look with his hand on his belt, holding a poke ball.

"Oh we'll see about that… so this will b battle, forfeiting is allowed but no substitutions. Are you okay with that?"

"Sure, you're going to lose anyway."

"Then let the battle… BEGIN! Go Nidorina!"

Gary threw a Poke Ball, which a white light came out materializing to a bluish rodent, slightly bigger than its previous form which has a small point on its head. It screeched out its name, trying to intimidate Ash. Ash casually threw an orange-color Poke Ball, which light came out of it as it materialized to a scarlet reptile with a flame burning on its tail. Charmeleon roared as it let out a **Flamethrower** towards the sky, showing its enemy its power. Gary's Nidorina flinched before composing itself as it readied itself for battle.

"Hope you'll give me a challenge, Ash! Nidorina go for a **Double Kick**!"

"Dodge and use **Ember**."

As they commanded their Pokémon, Nidorina's foot began to glow white as it charged towards Charmeleon. Charmeleon dodged by the time Nidorina got closer as it released a speck of flames towards Nidorina. Nidorina wasn't able to dodge as it was unable to due to being unable to decelerate itself from its attack, which the attack hits its back.

"Nidorina! Are you okay?"

Nidorina stood up, but the damage didn't go unnoticed as it was struggling to keep steady but still showed some fighting spirit.

"That's it now go for a **Quick Attack** followed by a **Bite**."

"Charmeleon, end this with a **Flamethrower**." **"If that Nidorina will manage to dodge the Flamethrower then go for a Dragon Rage once it gets close."**

Charmeleon nodded before letting out a torrent of flames while Nidorina sprinted towards Charmeleon with its mouth open, ready to bite Charmeleon with all its might. Nidorina managed to dodge the **Flamethrower** , but was struck by a **Dragon Rage** as it arrived in front of Charmeleon, knocking it out.

Gary was dumbfounded when he saw his Nidorina on the ground without being able to land a hit on Charmeleon. He returned Nidorina as he said his thanks while taking out another Poke Ball from his belt.

"You really have improved a lot, Ash. But this time you'll lose. Go Growlithe!"

Gary threw the poke ball from his hand as light came out of it, materializing to a small dog with a fur like a tiger as it have orange with black stripes for a fur.

"Charmeleon return for now. Scyther, onto the battlefield!"

Ash returned Charmeleon as red light enveloped it before disappearing. Then he took out a dark blue-colored Poke Ball as he tossed it, when a red-colored Scyther materialized from the poke ball, leaving Gary stupefied from the sight of a red Scyther. Curious of knowing where Ash captured the Scyther, Gary asked him a question.

"Ash, where did you capture that red Scyther? It looks pretty cool!"

"I found him at Viridian Forest where he was left there by his trainer for being weak."

After hearing Ash's answer, Gary was saddened by the fact that a Pokémon was abandoned by a trainer. He then recomposed as they were still in the middle of a battle.

"Scyther, use **Focus Energy** then go for a **Razor Wind**."

"Growlithe go for a **Flamethrower**."

Scyther gathered energy to his body, empowering his body as he released a crescent-shaped wind towards Growlithe as it release a torrent of flames. As the attacks made contact, it exploded as smoke covered the area.

"Now Scyther, try and find Growlithe through the smoke. Once you find him go for an **Aerial Ace** combined with **X-Scissor**."

"Growlithe sense Scyther from its scent and once again go for a **Flamethrower** once you find him."

Scyther narrowed its eyes, attempting to find where Growlithe was standing. After scanning its surroundings, he had finally located Growlithe in which he charged towards it as white streaks of light emerged as its scythes glowed green. Growlithe noticed movement but it was already too late as Scyther emerged from the smoke as the attack landed on Growlithe, sending it away where it crashed on a tree, as swirls appeared on its eyes.

Gary once again returned his Pokémon while saying his thanks, then took out his last Poke Ball, which contained his starter, the evolved form of Squirtle which is Wartortle.

"Though this is my last Pokémon, but he is my strongest! Let win this Wartortle!"

"War-wartortle!"

Wartortle let out a confident war cry as it gave out a similar smirk that Gary showed to him before. 'Like Trainer, like Pokémon.' Ash thought as he gave out a small chuckle without Gary noticing. He then returned Scyther as he grabbed a black-colored Poke Ball.

"Good job Scyther. Now Froakie, show them what you got."

Ash tossed the poke ball, revealing a light-blue frog with bubble clouds on its neck which it let out sparkles from its body, telling that it was a Shiny. Gary was surprised to see an unknown Pokémon as he scanned it with his Pokédex, but was disappointed to see that the Pokédex was unable to scan Froakie.

"Ash what's that Pokémon? And where is the Pokémon from?"

"He is a Froakie, a starter Pokémon from the Kalos Region."

"Wow… to get a starter from another region, moreover a Shiny since it sparkled when it came out of its poke ball."

"Let's set that aside for now and finish the battle… I want to finish challenging the gym by the end of the day and leave tomorrow."

"Sure! Then let us start right… NOW! Wartortle go for a **Water Gun**!"

"Use **Dig** in order to dodge." **"Once you get out, go for a Double Team followed by Smokescreen."**

Froakie nodded as it dug up a hole, entering it. Wartortle's attack missed as Froakie was nowhere in sight. A few moments later, multiple Froakies came out of the hole confusing both Gary and Wartortle then all of the Froakies released a cloud of smoke from its mouth, covering the battlefield.

Gary would be in trouble if he will not find the real Froakie, and the **Smokescreen** was making them hard to find the real one. Then Gary had a great idea on how to find the real Froakie.

"Wartortle, go for a **Rapid Spin** then use **Water Gun** while spinning towards Froakie."

Wartortle nodded as it retraced its body into its shell as his shell started spinning fast as it headed towards Froakie. Then the spinning Wartortle used **Water Gun** as water gushed from the holes of its shell, extending and empowering the **Rapid Spin.** The attack managed to hit all of the Froakies in midair but all turned to smoke, indicating that all of them are illusions. Wartortle landed on the ground but was suddenly hit on the chin with an uppercut from Froakie, sending it towards the air. Gary was stupefied on how Froakie was on the ground while there were still copies of it on the air.

"How was that possible!? How could have been only illusions up in the air?"

"After using **Smokescreen** Froakie went to the hole as he continued to dig towards where your Wartortle will land after its attack. It might sound like precognition but it isn't."

"Well whatever… let's finish this! Wartortle use **Dragon Pulse**!"

Wartortle stood up as it clasp its hands before separating it as an orb filled with draconic energy formed between its hands. Ash was somehow surprised to see a Wartortle capable of using a Dragon-type move, let alone mastering it.

'For it to have a Dragon-type move such as **Dragon Pulse** , one of its parents must be a Dragon-type.'

"Hahahahaha! You're surprise now, aren't cha? My Wartortle is the most awesome Wartortle there is in the world! Now launch it, Wartortle!"

Wartortle nodded as it launched its attack. Ash was still silent while Froakie didn't even move a muscle. The attack was getting closer, but then Ash muttered an order.

"Dodge it with **Dig** then go for a **Water Pulse** when you get out."

Froakie complied as it dug down. The **Dragon Pulse** missed, hitting the ground as it exploded. Gary was so excited that he had forgotten that Froakie had the move **Dig** which enables it to dodge.

'Damn it... I forgot that Froakie has **Dig** … This will be so troublesome."

*crack*

The ground suddenly burst as Froakie appeared from the ground, forming an orb of water in its hands as it launch the attack towards Wartortle.

"Dodge it, Wartortle!"

Gary warned Wartortle but it was already too late. The **Water Pulse** made a direct hit on Wartortle as it was blown away by the attack. Wartortle smashed against a tree, sliding down towards the ground as swirls appeared on its eyes. Gary was saddened to see that he lost, but he regained composure as he went towards Wartortle to see if it was okay.

"Wartortle Are you alright!?"

"W-war… Wartortle…"

"Sorry Wartortle… return for now so I can send you to the Pokémon Center."

Wartortle gave out a weak nod as Gary grabbed Wartortle's poke ball. A familiar red light flashed towards Wartortle, engulfing it as it was sucked towards the ball. Gary returned the poke ball towards his belt as he looked at Ash.

"I lost… you're really strong Ash, much stronger than me. I guess I just had to train more till I can beat you."

"You're not bad yourself, Gary. You surprised me a little with Wartortle being able to use **Dragon Pulse**."

Hearing Ash's compliment which can only be heard once in a blue moon **[2]** , Gary showed a huge grin as he jumped around excitedly. Seeing how energetic Gary is now compared to when he lost, Ash let a small smile formed on his face.

"Ash let's go to the Pokémon Center and get our Pokémon healed. Then we could go to the Cerulean Gym for you to challenge the gym leader."

"Sure but wait… aren't you going to go to Vermilion City after our battle?"

"Nah… I think I should stick with you for now and see how you battle. Maybe I can learn some things from you."

Gary showed a grin towards Ash while Ash just sighed knowing that nothing would make him change his decision. They walked towards the Pokémon Center as they asked Nurse Joy to heal their Pokémon.

* * *

 _Timeskip – Cerulean Gym_

After healing both of their Pokémon, Ash and Gary had finally arrived at the entrance of the Cerulean Gym after walking for at least five minutes. They were both standing there as a gust of wind suddenly blew. Then Gary turned his head towards Ash as he asked a question.

"I know this seems stupid for me to ask you this but… are you ready to challenge the gym leader? Their little sister's Starmie was really strong that I had to struggle on beating it. You should be careful if you were to challenge her."

"I'm more than ready, Gary. Don't worry, I won't lose. Now let's go."

Hearing Ash's answer, Gary sincerely smiled as they went inside only to be greeted by a huge pool with multiple platforms around it. There are currently three girls swimming about the pool with some Water-type Pokémon.

One of the girls noticed Ash and Gary as she informed the other two. The three of them quickly got out of the pool before going towards them. The girl wearing a violet swimsuit suddenly spoke up.

"Hey kid, you're going to challenge the gym?"

Ash simply nodded on her question. Seeing Ash's response, she quickly gestured him to go to the pool. They walked towards the pool as Ash stood on one side but there wasn't anyone on the other side. Seeing this, Gary questioned the three.

"Aren't you guys going to battle him?"

"No… we've had too many battles today and suffered too many defeats. So we're not going to challenge him but our little sister. Misty come here!"

A girl suddenly came out of one of the doors wearing a white one-piece swimsuit with a blue jacket. Her orange hair reaching down her shoulder blades. Seeing her facial reactions, she seemed kind of annoyed for the fact that she had been called by her sisters too many times.

"So there's a new challenger? Seriously… can't one of you just challenge them? It's very tiring for my Pokémon to be chal- Eh? Wait… Ash, Is that you?"

Seeing Ash on the other side, her face quickly flared up as she remembered what happened during their first meeting. Hearing their sister's reaction, they were now showing a mischievous grin.

"So the challenger was Ash that our dear little sister had been talking about ever since she returned from her trip. Looks like it's your lucky day, Misty!"

"Sh-sh-shut up! And don't tell them that!"

Misty's face was now deep crimson red that even a Charmeleon would cry in defeat if were challenged which color is darker. Her sisters kept teasing her until a loud voice filled with annoyance spoke up, gaining the attention of the girls.

"Can you please stop that? My friend here wants to challenge the gym and you girls are still talking like there are no other people in here. Continue what you guys are doing after the battle."

Realizing that there were challengers, they stopped talking as Misty faced towards Ash with a faint pink on her face.

"You're finally here Ash. Thank you for saving me from that time. But since you're here to challenge the gym, I'm going to give you the battle you'd never forget."

Ash merely nodded as his hands were in his belt, ready to get a poke ball for battle. Misty took out a poke ball as she holds it with her right hand. The referee walked towards the center as he announces the start of the battle.

"This will be a two-on-two battle between the Gym Leader Misty and the challenger…"

"Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town."

"And the challenger Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town is now about to commence. Only the challenger is allowed to substitute during the battle. May the battle… BEGIN!"

"Misty calls Staryu!"

Misty shouted as she tossed out the poke ball from her hand as light came out, materializing to a brown star-shaped creature with a red crystal orb on its center. It let out a screech as it spins its body.

"Froakie, unto the battlefield."

Ash threw out a black-colored Poke Ball as Froakie emerged from it giving out a small croak of its name. Everyone except Ash and Gary were shocked to see an unknown Pokémon standing on a platform.

"Woah Ash what's that Pokémon?"

"This is Froakie, a water-type starter from the Kalos Region."

"It's so cool and it's a water-type to boot!"

Misty said as her eyes sparkled with excitement, forgetting that they are now about to battle. Ash clears his throat with a cough as it gains the attention of Misty. Misty recomposes herself as she calmed down from her excitement.

"*cough* Excuse me… let's start the battle, Ash. You may have the first move."

"Okay… Froakie go for a **Quick Attack**."

Froakie bends its knees as it pushed itself with great speed towards Staryu. Froakie's speed was too fast that all they could see, except Ash, is only a blur.

"Dodge it Staryu!"

Misty shouted but it was already too late. Froakie crashed onto Staryu, sending it towards a wall. It crashed on the wall leaving a crack on it as it slid down. It weakly stood up, wobbling as it struggled to stay standing on its feet.

"Staryu! Are you okay!?"

"Star… Staryu…"

Staryu replied weakly which made Misty worried. She decided that she would end this now.

"Staryu let's go for the finish… use **Gyro Ball** powered with a **Quick Attack**!"

Staryu shined its core in agreement as it started to spin in high-speed as metallic energy gathers around it, empowering its spin. Then it launched itself towards Froakie in high speeds as it continued to spin. Seeing this, Ash thought that it would be a big trouble if Froakie gets hit.

"Go for a **Smokescreen** and then use **Double Team**."

Froakie nodded as it released a white smoke from its mouth as it covered the area. Then multiple copies of Froakie appeared throughout the area, trying to confuse the spinning Staryu as it hit an illusion.

"Let end this, Froakie. Dual **Water Pulse**."

Froakie, including all the illusions, formed two orbs of water in each hand as it expanded as big as a basketball. Then Froakie released the attack towards Staryu which was confused as it tried to find the real one. The **Water Pulse** struck Staryu as smoke covers the area from the explosion. As the smoke cleared out, Staryu was found lying on the floor, as its core blinked indicating it has fainted.

Misty returned Staryu while giving her thanks and praise as she took another poke ball from her belt. She looked at Ash in awe on how strong of a trainer he really is. Ash returned Froakie as he said his thanks before taking out an orange-colored Poke Ball from his belt. Misty then spoke up to Ash.

"You're really strong, Ash. Just like the time when you saved me from a Gyarados with a Pikachu. But… this time you won't win! Starmie, let's win this!"

Misty threw the poke ball from her hand as a purple ten-pointed star with an octagon-shaped core materialized from it. Ash could feel how powerful the Starmie is as he scanned it with his aura.

"Your Starmie looks pretty strong… but I'm going to win this. Pikachu, electrify the battlefield!"

Ash threw the poke ball from his hand as the cute electric mouse that we all knew and mostly love emerged from it, as sparks appeared on its cheeks while letting out a excited "Pika!" from its mouth.

"Go for the win, Ash!"

Gary cheered for Ash's victory in this battle as Ash gave him a small nod. Then Ash faced Misty with a calm expression as he spoke out.

"Let us begin and settle this, Misty."

"Yeah but I won't lose! Starmie use **Ice Beam**!"

"Dodge."

Starmie launched an icy beam of energy towards Pikachu which clearly missed as Pikachu dodged the attack quickly. Misty clicked her tongue whilst thinking on what she will do.

"Starmie use **Ice Beam** again but hit the platforms instead of Pikachu!"

Starmie complied as it released multiple beams of ice as the attacks hit the platforms, freezing it. Ash was a bit surprised for her to do that.

'Freezing the platforms to prevent Pikachu from dodging quickly and cause to break Pikachu's balance… not a bad idea. But it will not work on me.'

"Pikachu, go for an **Iron Tail** and strucktowards the frozen platform to break the ice."

Pikachu nodded as its tail turned metallic as it struck the platform, cracking the ice enabling it to stand properly. Misty was now in a pinch knowing that she really can't do anything to defeat Pikachu.

'I guess I should use _that_ move, huh? I should do it to defeat Pikachu and then defeat his Froakie.'

"Starmie let us end this! Use **Flash Cannon** followed by a **Hydro Pump**!"

'Looks like she's going for the win. Then let me use a powerful move as well.' Hearing that Misty is going for two powerful moves, he decided to counter it.

"Pikachu, **Focused Thunder** on 20% power."

Starmie gathered metallic energy before releasing a beam of light towards Pikachu followed by a powerful jet of water as it empowered the **Flash Cannon** when it fused together. Then Pikachu began to charge up electricity as it released a huge bolt of condensed blue lightning towards Starmie.

Both of the attacks collided as sparks fly out of the attacks. Then the attacks exploded, leaving out a huge cloud of smoke making it hard to see. The smoke gradually dissipated as it was starting to clear up. But before Misty could issue a command, Ash uttered out an order.

"Pikachu, end this with **Light Punch**." **[3]**

Pikachu suddenly disappeared from the spot it was standing before arriving in front of Starmie with its fist crackling of electricity. Pikachu then struck Starmie with its fist so fast, that it was blown away towards the cracked wall, damaging the wall further as the wall crumbled, leaving a hole.

Starmie's core was blinking, indicating that it is unable to continue.

"Starmie's unable to continue, Pikachu wins and the winner is the challenger, Ash from Pallet Town!"

"Ash you did it!"

Gary ran towards Ash as he tackled him with all his might, making them stumble towards the ground. Ash groaned in pain as he covered Gary's fall. They stood up as he returned Pikachu while saying his thanks. Misty also returned Starmie as he walked towards Ash.

"Congratulations, Ash for beating the Cerulean Gym. Here is the Cascade Badge, the proof that you have beaten this gym."

"Thank you, Misty."

Misty handed out a water-shaped badge towards Ash in which he accepted it, placed it inside his Badge Case.

"Good luck in your other Gym Battles, Ash."

"Sure. I'll win them all, you know?"

Ash smiled as he and Gary left the gym and headed towards the Pokémon Center.

* * *

Now arriving at the Pokémon Center, Nurse Joy took Pikachu and Froakie's Poke Ball as she headed towards the healing room. Gary got closer to Ash as he spoke to him.

"Hey Ash… I was wondering if… I should join you in your travel. Being alone is nice, I know. But sometimes being with someone is good too, you know? Plus this way, we can challenge the gym together and have practice matches."

Ash pondered for a bit whether he should let Gary join him or not. Then he spoke to Gary.

"Okay… as long as we will do our trainings separately and not together. We can do practice matches but I will train my Pokémon alone."

"Sure that's fine by me. So I guess we will go after healing Pikachu and Froakie?"

Ash nodded before minding his own business. Nurse Joy announced his name as he went to the front desk, took Pikachu and Froakie's poke balls and clipped it on his belt.

Now standing outside the Pokémon Center, they soon found a path leading towards Vermilion City as they walked.

'The second gym is done… six more to go. And I'll sweep the entire Pokémon Tournament once I obtain the other six badges. But first, I'll go to Vermilion City for now and obtain the badge.'

* * *

 **(Chapter End)**

 **1\. I have actually no idea what THEM actually is, maybe Team Rocket or something else… well I'll think about it.**

 **2\. Compliments are rare if it came from someone who's very serious all the time and rarely has fun, especially Ash in this story.**

 **3\. A special move combined with Extreme Speed and Thunder Punch. Check my profile for more special moves.**

 **AN: You guys can probably see that I'm really bad at writing battle scenes, maybe not if you guys liked it but I think I wrote it badly but I would still try my best. I'm really sorry for not posting as fast as I can.**

 **As I have already mentioned who the fifth harem candidate is, Here is the list of where the girls will travel with Ash:**

 **Serena – Kanto**  
 **Daisy – Orange Islands  
** **Diantha – Johto  
** **Zinnia – Hoenn  
** **Cynthia – Sinnoh**

 **(The girls will not separate with Ash as they will join Ash's journey until where it will end.)**

 **This is still temporary though… there will be a few changes if I were to change my mind.** **And about the OCs, I would not permanently add them to the story but only show them during tournaments etc. So there you have it.**

 **[UPDATE:] I would like to tell you guys that I won't be posting a chapter for now since I will have the NCAE (National Career Assessment Examination) this coming March 1 and 2, so I won't be writing for now. And also I have too many projects to do (God really hates me) but I guess most of you guys are have also experienced this pressure... so yeah that's basically it. Thanks for understanding!**

 **Read/Review/Favorite/Follow if you liked the story (I won't force you though)**

 **See you next chapter!**


	9. Announcement

**Sorry about this, thinking that this story has updated but this is just an announcement. I know it's been a while since I've updated this story, and yeah sorry about it.**

 **But this story will no longer continue nor update, it will be a permanent hiatus. Sorry to disappoint to those who liked this story, and for those who'll discover this story once this updated. There are reasons why I'm not planning on continuing this story.**

 **1\. Documents and Notes regarding about this Fanfic got deleted. I have no backup files and he, my uncle, freaking deleted all of it without my consent. Well I can't blame him since I didn't place it at Google Drive and just typed it at MS Word and the laptop I was using wasn't originally mine since it was my uncle's, so yeah.**

 **2\. Since my files were deleted, I lost interest in writing. In fact, even if I wanted to write, I don't have the same excitement as I was writing the story before, making me lose interest in writing anymore. I blame myself for being lazy in writing and my lack of creativity.**

 **So yeah if somebody wants to continue my story, be my guest. It's been fun, but it didn't last.**

 **Thanks for reading and liking this fanfic.**


	10. Rewrite

**Yo! It's been a while since I've stopped writing this story. And I am back with good news (maybe).**

 **So I've read some reviews and see that you guys really liked my story, and I REALLY appreciated that. Some of you guys wanted me to continue writing the story, and somehow that moved me.**

 **AND SO, HERE'S THE GOOD NEWS!**

 **I am planning on rewriting this story! It's a really good news, right!? Maybe not... Though I have no idea how long this will take, I have gotten rusty from not writing for so long (only been reading some stories written here in Fanfiction). And I cannot really guarantee that I would be able to rewrite directly due to school and stuff (RL sucks).**

 **BUT! I am starting on rewriting the first chapter, as I really need to change some things, and will add more things.**

 **Ash having fully-evolved Pokemon at the start was a very, very bad move, especially capturing a legendary with a responsibility in keeping the balance. Of course I was too naive at that time, thinking that it's good having a legendary early on. I didn't think about the pros and cons of the situations, lack of creativity in battles, and even overlooked some of the things that happened in the story. I was lacking the information on how to write that time, so yeah I apologize.**

 **Though that doesn't stop some people to like my story, despite my lack of experience in writing. And I really appreciate that, A LOT!**

 **And finally, after all that, I will publish the rewrite on a new account. I will place the link here once I have finished the first chapter.**

 **Hope you'll look forward to it!**


End file.
